You will always be my love
by zmaster07
Summary: Spencer and Ashley have everything going for them but what happens when they realize there not the only ones in love with one another?
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers! I dug this story out of my vault and I never posted it here so I thought why not? It's mostly in Ashley's POV and the posts will be fast because a lot is prewritten and they will be longer! So please tell me if you like it and I will post more today! Enjoy!

I love when she cuddles up to me when she's sleeping. She is so gorgeous I still can't believe she's mine. I don't think I can wait anymore to see her beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Ash?" Okay that was pretty awesome! "Good Morning beautiful!" Aww she's giving me a sleepy pout. "Ash what time is it like 6:00 in the morning?" "Uh no Spence its 10:30." Spencer's eyes go huge and she jumps off the bed. She starts looking for her clothes and leaves me sitting on my bed wondering what just happened.

"Baby what's wrong I thought we could stay in bed all day and you could show me the wild side of spency again!" She finally stops putting on her clothes to look at me. She walks over to me and sits on my lap my arms immediately go around her waist and she gives me a soft kiss.

"Sorry baby its just I totally forgot today is Sunday and I promised my dad I would go to church today." She told me that last night but I wasn't really thinking about anything else expect her, me, and that big bed.

"Well we can't make Mr. C angry lets go!" I started running out of the room "Um Ash you might want to put some clothes on." I looked down and realized that she had the right idea. "Yeah Spence good idea if they want to see these goodies they have to pay!" Spencer slapped my ass and told me to hurry up. "Don't worry Spence these goodies are always free for you!" I yelled as she was walking down the stairs.

We finally arrived to Spencer's church at 11:00 she told me that I should just meet her at her house around 1. So with one last kiss she was off and I was alone. I decided to call Kyla and ask her where she was since she didn't come home last night.

"Ky Ky what are you doing?" Hey Ash I'm with Aiden eating at Debbies Diner having a late breakfast you want to join us? I started thinking about what else there was to do since Spencer was in church.

"Okay Kyla I will meet you there in 5 minutes." "Great Ash see ya later alligator." "Okey Dokey artichokee!" I love Kyla she's not afraid to act stupid with me and she gets me, but of course no one gets me like Spencer. When I walk into the diner I see Aiden all over Kyla.

"Please for the children's sake and mine keep it G rated!" Aiden scoffs at me "Yeah right Ash this is G compared to what you and Spencer do in public!" He's right. "Yeah but Spencer and I are hot what's your excuse?" Aiden just ignores me and goes back to his large breakfast, which can feed at least three people. I order a stack of pancakes and coffee.

"So Ash where's your better half?" Kyla asked me. I threw a hash brown at her. "My baby is at church if you must know." I secretly think Kyla likes to spend more time with Spencer then me.

"Can I get you anything else?" The blonde waitress asked me. She kept smiling at me the whole time during breakfast and kept asking me if I wanted more coffee. "Uh no thanks just give the bill to this big guy." Aiden started glaring at me but I knew he wouldn't say anything.

"Alright well here take this before you leave." The waitress hands me a piece of paper. I say my goodbyes to Aiden and Kyla and walk out of the diner. As I was walking to my car I unfolded the piece of paper the waitress gave me. It had her name and number written on it, I started thinking about what I should do with it. I started laughing because it was such an easy decision. I threw the piece of paper away and started the car excited to see my baby again.


	2. Chapter 2

_I was hoping for at least 1 review before posting the next chapter but maybe you wanted a longer chapter so here it is! Please leave me a review to tell me if you like it!_

When I arrived to Spencer's house I got out of the car and knocked on the door. "Ashley! I missed you!" Jamie yelled and jumped on me. I knew Jamie had a crush on me ever since she first saw me in her house. Jamie is 13 years old and was a total clone of Spencer. They did that cute little head tilt and she had the gorgeous blonde hair and ocean blue eyes that totally matched Spencer's. The only difference was Jamie was a little shorter than Spencer. If I were 13 years old I would be all over Jamie. But since I'm 18 I guess I have to settle with Spencer. Hehe settle, yeah right I love that girl.

"Hey Jamie I missed you too!" I hugged her back and tried to keep her up. "I told Spencer you would miss me! She said that you only come to the house just to see her, but I know it's all about me." I couldn't help but laugh; Jamie is too cute just like her sister.

"Well Jamie don't listen to your sis, your right it is all about you."

"Hey I heard that! I knew you had something going on with Jamie!" Spencer had a look of mock hurt on her face. I knew she was just kidding but I didn't want to see anything on her beautiful face expect a smile.

"Spence you weren't supposed to hear that! Jamie quick use your super powers to turn back time!" Spencer started laughing and walked over to me. She gave me a gentle kiss that started to get a little more passionate.

"Um I'm still here you know" Haha I totally forgot about Jamie. That's what Spencer kisses do. "Well then sis, leave! This is my girlfriend!" Spencer started glaring at Jamie. I couldn't help but laugh; I love when the Carlin girls start fighting over me.

"Ashley don't forget about our rendezvous in 15 minutes, my room!" "Jamie I don't need a reminder, like I would ever forget about our secret meetings?" Spencer started laughing; I love how she wouldn't take all of this too seriously. My baby knows my heart belongs only to her.

"Jamie if you don't leave my girlfriend alone you wont have any legs to walk to your room!" Jamie ran up the stairs because she knew Spencer was starting to get annoyed.

"There the little monster is finally gone!" I started to lean in to capture those amazing lips but Mr. C's voice stopped me. "Ashley great to see you I'm making your favorite for dinner so you have to stay!" Like I could ever say no to Mr. C's cooking. "I would love to Mr. C, You know how much I love your lasagna."

"Great dinner will be done in 40 minutes, you two girls have some fun before dinner." "Dad!" Aww Spencer's blushing, haha fun, thanks for the permission Mr. C. "What? Oh no Spence I meant playing video games with Glen or something! You kids now a days." "Haha yeah Spence mind out of the gutter!" Spencer started glaring at me so I knew I should stop.

"Alright than Mr. C see you in 40 were off to go have some "fun"!" Mr. C just rolls his eyes and walks off to the kitchen.

"Oh Spencer the fun we could have in 40 minutes." Spencer just slaps my arm and walks up the stairs to her room but then she stops and turns around. "You're going to be late for your little rendezvous with my sister." Oh yeah forgot about that. "Baby don't be jealous of little J you know I only love you!" Spencer tilts her head and throws me a little smile while she walks back up to her room. That girl is just too cute and the best part is she's all mine!

Spencer and I were in her room making out on her bed. When suddenly the door burst open and Jamie ran in and jumped on the bed. "Spencer get off my love!" Jamie yelled, Spencer pushed Jamie down on the floor. "Jamie why do you always have to ruin everything?" Jamie got up and crossed her arms. "Well I just came to tell that dinner is ready and moms home."

Shoot I have to see Paula. Its not like she's that bad anymore I just get a scary vibe from her and she always starts glaring at me. "Um Spencer I think I'm going to go home." Spencer turned to me and started pouting. "Baby, don't worry about my mom. She's changed and she's trying to accept us, please stay." That darn pout gets me every time and there's no way I could ever refuse Spencer.

"Alright Spence I'll stay, but only for you." Spencer gave me a dazzling smile and hugged me. "Thank you so much, I love you!" Every time she says that I can't help but smile. "I love you too."

Jamie started making puking noises. "Alright I hate to break up this love fest but the lasagna's getting cold." Oh yeah how could I forget about the lasagna? Spencer grabbed my hand and we walked to the dinning room together.

"Hey Mrs .C." Paula stared at me and then looked at Spencer. "Um hi Ashley, how are you doing?" I knew Paula was trying to make an effort so I thought what the heck I could too. "I'm doing pretty good Mrs. C, how about you?" She gave me a little smile. "I'm doing okay." Paula smiled again at me and then walked away. Spencer squeezed my hand and gave me a big grin.

"Thank you." Spencer whispered in my ear as we walked to the dinning room. Spencer immediately offered to say grace because she knew about what I did when she left me to go on her little date. So she promised me that every time I came over for dinner she would volunteer to say grace. Spencer never let go of my hand after grace.

Dinner was pretty nice we were just talking about next week and I would crack a few jokes and Paula actually laughed at them! I looked at the gorgeous girl beside me and thought about how lucky I am. Jamie kept playing footsies with me and kept winking at me. Paula gave us a confused look so I just started looking down and finished my food so she wouldn't get mad at me. I don't think she would be very happy with me if I turned her other girl gay too hehe.

After dinner I thought it was time for me to leave. "Do you really have to go?" Spencer asked me while I was holding her. "Afraid so babe we have school tomorrow and I don't want your mom to get mad at me." Spencer sighed. "I guess your right, I love you!" I kissed her passionately "I love you too, so much!" After a series of loving kisses and a goodbye hug from Jamie I was off to my house to go to bed and see my baby again bright and early!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them! I'm glad you guys like Jamie she is really fun to write! Enjoy and please keep those reviews comi**__**ng!**_

Whoever thought school should start early in the morning was the stupidest person alive! I had to wake up extra early because I wanted to surprise Spencer with some Starbucks. I got to Spencer's house about 20 minutes before school started and thought it was best just to honk instead of walking all the way to the front door. While I was waiting for Spencer, I saw Madison walk out of the Carlin house. She stared at me for a few minutes and then walked away. I was thinking about why she did that and why she was at the Carlin house but Spencer entering my car interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey baby thanks for waiting!" I smiled at Spencer and handed her a coffee and her favorite pastry. "Aww Ash you even brought me breakfast, you are the sweetest!" She leaned over and gave me a passionate kiss. "Wow, I think I'll bring you breakfast every day if I get a kiss like that!" Spencer just laughed and kissed me again. She held my hand the whole way to school and we sat in a comfortable silence until I asked her that burning question that kept bugging me.

"Why was Madison at your house?" Spencer shrugged and turned her head to look out the window. "She was just talking to Glen about something." I couldn't really see her facial expression to see if she lying since her head was turned so I believed her. "Oh, alright."

We ended up getting to school 5 minutes before it started so we just decided we would head to first period. With one final peck I was off to health. After I walked in the classroom I saw a brunette girl sitting in the desk beside me. "Hi, I'm Taylor." The brunette girl with green eyes said to me. I looked at her and saw that she had the most dazzling smile, almost as great as Spencer's. She was wearing a short jean skirt that showed off her long tan legs and a plain red halter-top that showed off her toned arms.

"Hey, I'm Ashley." I gave her a little smile with my famous nose crinkle. "So Ashley its great to meet you. I just moved here from New York." I gave her a surprised face even though I could tell from her thick accent. "Oh wow a New Yorker, well Taylor if you ever need any help with anything just let me know." She gave me another beautiful smile and nodded her head.

After class I walked to Spencer's locker and covered her eyes. "Guess who!" She started laughing. "Hmm could it be the girl that has curly brunette hair and who I'm madly in love with?" I love you too baby! I uncovered her eyes and instead covered her lips with mine. After I pulled away I said, "You're always right and I love you too by the way." Spencer gave me a cute smile and pulled me into another kiss.

Spencer and I walked to our next class together and I accidentally bumped into Madison. "Watch it! Oh Ashley sorry." Madison said and just walked away. Spencer gave me a confused look and I did the same. I just shrugged it off and entered the class, thrilled to spend an hour with my love even though it's in a classroom.

Lunch finally arrived and I was so ready for it. I was sitting at my usual table with Spencer, Kyla, and Aiden while eating half of Spencer's sandwich and giving her little kisses.

When I looked up I suddenly saw a lost girl walking around the lunchroom. "Yo Taylor over here!" She spotted me and gave me a grateful smile. "Hey Ashley and Spencer." Wow Taylor gets around; Spencer just gave her a little smile and went back to her half of the sandwich.

"Hey Taylor this is my best friend Aiden, my sister Kyla, and I guess you already know my girlfriend Spencer." Taylor gave everyone little waves and a big smile was kept on her face. "Yeah Spencer and I are in the same math class." I looked at Spencer with a surprised look since she didn't tell me she met someone new. Spencer just gave me a light shrug.

"Oh wow I always have to make friends with the smart people excluding Aiden." Everyone just laughed because they knew it was the truth. Aiden just shook his head.

"Oh Taylor why don't you sit with us." She gave me a huge smile that made her nose crinkle. Wow that is kind of cute, no wonder everyone likes my nose crinkling smile so much!

"Thanks that would be great, being the new girl sucks!" Spencer gave her a soft smile probably remembering the days she was the new kid. "Yeah I was the new girl once thank goodness Ashley was here." I smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss. "You guys are so cute together!" Taylor said while grinning at us.

"Haha thanks so Taylor you want to hang out with us after school?" I asked her trying to be friendly. "I wish! I still have to unpack so how about we exchange numbers and you can give me a call when you're free and vice versa." So Taylor and I exchanged numbers and lunch ended.

The rest of the school day was uneventful but Madison was still staring at me, which was really starting to creep me out.

I was waiting for Spencer by my Porsche after school. "Hey baby!" She ran up and jumped on me. "Haha wow Spence I missed you too." She just started kissing me and as much as I hated breaking it up I really wanted to get out of the school parking lot. I set her down in my car and started driving towards my house.

"Um Ash I kinda have to go home today my mom wanted to have a mother daughter night." I turned my head so I could show her my pout. "Oh so that's why you were giving me so much attention." She just tilted her head and nodded shyly.

"Alright you go have fun with Paula and miss lonely here will just sit at home." I could see she was looking guilty for leaving me. "Hey baby it's alright go have fun with your mom and I will see you later." Her guilty looked vanished and now all I could see was love on her face.

"Thanks baby I love you!" After I put the car in park outside her house she grabbed my neck and pulled me into a fiery kiss. After a few minutes of making out she pulled away and started opening her car door. "I love you too, just call me later." She gave me another kiss and she was gone. I decided to just go to my house and relax until I got a call from my baby.

While was driving home my phone started ringing and I laughed while opening it not bothering to check the caller ID. "Baby I didn't mean you had to call me right now!" I heard snickering on the other line and I definitely knew it wasn't Spencer. "Um hi Ashley this is Taylor." I slapped my forehead but then quickly grabbed the wheel again. "Oh sorry Taylor I thought you were Spencer." I could hear her laughing again but then it quickly subsided. "Its alright, I just wanted to call you to ask you if you wanted to do something. I thought I needed a break from unpacking and who better to take a break with than you?" This girl knows how to talk. "Well I'm flattered." I said while laughing. "So what do you say, want to take a break with me?" Well what else could I do, Aiden and Kyla were together and Spence was with her mom. "Sure I'll pick you up." What's the worse that could happen?


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you so much for the reviews! I am so glad you guys are enjoying this story! Enjoy and hopefully this chapter won't be too painful to read! And please keep those reviews coming!_**

While I was driving to Taylor's house all I could think about was Spencer, Madison, and Taylor. More specifically, what was going to come of Taylor, how much I love Spencer, and why Madison is acting so weird.

I got to Taylor's house in 5 minutes since she lived pretty close to me. Taylor was waiting outside and right when she saw my car pull up she started running towards it. "Whoa Taylor where's the fire?" She giggled and hopped into my sweet ride. "I just wanted to get out of that house!" I gave her a weird look and starting driving.

"Alright Tay, what do you want to do?" I didn't really know where to go with someone that wasn't Spencer.

"Already given me a nickname huh Ash." Taylor asked with a bit of happiness in her voice. "Oh sorry I- "Don't be, I like when you say it. But I was hoping you would take me to In-N-Out." She looked at me sheepishly. "A Double-Double sounds pretty good right now." I said, my mouth already watering. She gave me a huge smile and I smiled back also giving her a little nose crinkle.

When we arrived to In-N-Out there was no line, which was pretty unusual, but I wasn't complaining. We both got a Double-Double, fries, and a milkshake. "Oh wow Ash how do you finish these?" I just laughed because she barley ate half of her burger while I was getting up to order my second one. "Alright this is the best burger I've ever had but it's huge!" I just kept laughing because I have never seen anyone not finish an In-N-Out burger before.

"Okay well I'm stuffed! So do you want to dance this off or do you want to go back to your house?" I asked her wanting to show her the local hangout but didn't just want to drag her there. "There is no way I'm going back to my house so early so I think I'll take the first option." So we walked out of In-N-Out and jumped in my Porsche ready to burn a few calories at Gray.

When we walked into Gray we saw it was packed even if though it was a weekday. I went straight to the bar and Taylor went to find a booth for us. "Hey Kat can I get 2 of the regulars please!" Kat looked at me with a surprised face, not used to seeing me at Gray on a weekday anymore. "Ashley what are you doing here on a week night?" Kat asked me getting over the shock of seeing me. "Just hanging out with my new friend, so can I get those drinks?" Kat raised her eyebrows after hearing that I was here with someone that wasn't Spencer. "New friend, well you better watch out Ashley and here are your drinks." I just rolled my eyes "I know what I'm doing Kat, thanks for the drinks!" She smiled and gave me a little wave.

I spotted Taylor and walked over to her. "Alright Tay, here is something to help you loosen up." I handed her the drink and sat down next to her in the small booth. "Thanks Ash!"

While we were sipping on our drinks we just talked about random stuff and made fun of all the people in the club to keep us amused. I really like Taylor, she's funny sweet and really attractive. But don't you think I wasn't thinking about my baby, she was all I could think about.

"So Ash, you wanna dance?" I couldn't really refuse her when she's giving me such a hopeful look. "Um sure." She pulled me up and dragged me to the dance floor. When we got on the floor she immediately put her arms around my neck. I felt kind of awkward with keeping my hands at my sides so I put them on her waist. Of course out of all the music the club could have played, they had to play slow songs. Taylor was just smiling at me while we were dancing. All I could think about was how much I wanted those arms around my neck to be Spencer's.

Taylor put her head on my shoulder and I just froze. "Um, hey Taylor look at the time. I think I should drop you home since it's a school night and all." Taylor frowned but nodded her head. She walked over to the booth to grab her stuff and then we walked out.

We drove to her house in silence but it wasn't awkward.

When we arrived to Taylor's house, I parked in her drive way and turned off the car. "Thank you so much for taking me out Ash I had a lot of fun with you." Taylor said after turning her body to face me. "Yeah me too. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked her even though I knew the answer. "You can bet on it!" She gave me a small lingering kiss on the cheek and walked out of my car.

I just sat there taking the evening in until I heard Spencer's ring tone. "Hey baby what's up?" I asked excitedly since I was so happy to hear my girl's voice. "Ashy I miss you! Do you maybe wanna come over? I'll leave the window open for you." I really wanted to see Spencer and I definitely couldn't refuse her. "Alright baby leave the ladder out and I'll see you in a few." I could just see Spencer's smile and that made me smile while feeling all giddy inside. "Yes! Alright baby I love you!" I don't know how but my smile got even bigger. "I love you too." I hung up and went straight to Spencer's house possibly speeding the whole way there.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Aww where did the reviewers go? It was probably the person in the last chapter that scared you away! Well she doesn't have a big part in this one so it's safe to review! Enjoy!_**

I climbed up the ladder Spencer set up for me with ease since I do it pretty often. I finally made it to her open window and climbed inside her bedroom. When I got in I saw that she was sleeping so I just climbed into her bed and curled up next to her.

"Hmm Ashy you came." She said that in her really cute sleepy voice. "Of course I came, I would never pass up a chance to come and see you. Now go back to sleep baby, we have school tomorrow." I said while pulling the blankets up and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Alright Ashy I love you." I put my arm around her waist and she snuggled into me. "I love you too Spencer. Always."

I woke up to feeling a pair of lips on my neck. "I definitely want to wake up to that every morning!" Spencer smiled and kissed me on the lips this time. "Okay baby school starts in 40 minutes so do you want to take a shower first or should I?" I gave Spencer a sly smile. "I have a better idea, why don't we just share a shower so it saves time and water?" I didn't think Spencer would go for it but she was giving me this devious look that I wasn't sure about. "Well I think that's a good idea but we have to be quick." I had a huge grin on my face I guess her devious look holds many special surprises! "Don't worry baby, I can do quick!"

So we took a 25 minute shower, which is pretty quick for us and got dressed. I thought it was best if I just climbed down the ladder so I wouldn't have to see her parents and explain how I got into the house since they didn't really know about our secret nightly meetings. I carried the ladder to the side of the house and then jumped in my car.

A couple minutes later Spencer arrived holding two delicious looking muffins. "Here baby I brought you some breakfast." She passed me one of the warm chocolate chip muffins. "Aww thanks babe, I needed some fuel after our little workout." I winked at her and she just blushed.

"So Ash what did you do yesterday?" I was just waiting for her to ask me that. "Um actually when you left, Taylor called me and we hung out." Spencer gave me a little look but I didn't really know what it meant. "Oh that's interesting what did you guys do?" Spencer asked in an indifferent tone. "We went to get some food and then just hung out." That was the truth, it was just a bit vague. I could tell Spencer wanted more details but we arrived to school and I hopped out of the car quickly.

We walked to are classes together and we bumped into the person I really didn't want to see right now. "Hey Ash! Thanks again for last night! The burgers and Gray was amazing!" I looked over at Spencer and she gave me a confused look. Taylor walked inside the classroom and Spencer and I were left standing outside.

"Ash you didn't tell me you guys went clubbing together." I really didn't know what to say so I was just about to open my mouth and start apologizing but the bell ringing saved my but. "Yeah Spencer I was going to tell you. How about we talk about this later I don't want you to be late!" I don't think she really liked that response after seeing the miffed look on her face. "Okay whatever." Spencer turned around and stomped off to her class. If she wasn't mad with me I would find that totally cute but right now I was just thinking of ways to explain last night to Spencer without her getting angry.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey readers if your still out there! I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I can't combine this chapter with the next chapter. The next one I assure you is going to be longer. I hope you enjoy this chapter and each review means a lot! _**

Lunch arrived and I still didn't know what to say to Spencer. I was sitting in all my classes trying to figure out something to say that would make last night sound better but I just didn't know what to say. It's not like I did anything wrong but I still felt guilty. No wonder I don't have any friends other than my sister and her boyfriend, too many friends make things complicated.

I walked up to our usual table and saw Spencer still pouting while Aiden and Kyla were sharing their lunch. "Hey Spence can we talk." She turned to me and nodded but of course Taylor had to interrupt us. "Hey you guys!" We all said our hi's but I was still looking at Spencer wanting to keep her attention so she wouldn't start glaring at Taylor.

"Aww the two lovebirds are so cute! Ash is so whipped Spencer, the only thing she talked about last night was how amazing you are. We just sat in a booth the whole time talking about your amazingness." Taylor finished her story and Spencer started staring at me and I was getting so nervous.

Then out of nowhere she jumped on me. "Aww baby did you miss me last night?" Spencer whispered in my ear. "Of course I missed you! I always miss you when you're not with me." Spencer smiled and squeezed me tighter "I'm sorry I had to leave you but I'm so happy that when were not together were always thinking of each other". I put her down and she handed me half of her sandwich after giving me a sweet kiss.

Taylor just smiled at us. I was so confused about her; it was like she wanted to keep us together but make us fight. But right now I was just happy she stepped in and saved my ass.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Spencer asked me when she saw that I wasn't eating my sandwich. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am. I have some great friends and an amazing girlfriend." I guess Aiden just had to hear that part. "Aww Ash loves us! Oh and Taylor was right, you are so whipped." Spencer beamed and gave me a passionate kiss. "Don't worry you guys, its so worth it!" Everyone just laughed and Spencer smiled at me. I looked over at Taylor and she had this weird look in her eyes but of course she had a smile on her face. That girl is just too hard to figure out.

Lunch ended a few minutes later so Spencer and I walked to our class together as usual. "So that's what really happened? You were just talking about me the whole time?" Well I was thinking about her the whole time and we did talk about Spencer. "Of course babe, your all I can think about." Spencer smiled and grabbed my hand. "Well that's good because your all I can think about." Before we walked into the classroom Spencer grabbed me and pulled me into chaste kiss. "I love you." Spencer whispered after pulling away. I grabbed her back and gave her a more powerful kiss. "I love you too." I whispered back to her after I pulled back. We walked into the classroom and sat down in our seats. I was so ready to zone out and rest since the Spencer problem was taken care of but I couldn't stop thinking about Taylor. What was her deal?


	7. Chapter 7

**_Yay my wonderful reviewers are back! Thank you so much for the reviews and all the people reading this story! I really want to write another chapter for Big Brother so keep your eyes open for that. But for now enjoy the chapter and please keep reviewing! _**

School had finally ended and all I wanted to do was spend some time with my incredible girlfriend. I needed a nice relaxing afternoon without any drama just Spencer, me and the beach.

After walking out of school I spotted my baby leaning against my car and I instantly smiled. "Well hey there hottie, need a ride?" She giggled. "Well I was actually waiting for my girlfriend, but maybe I could ditch her and come with you." I grinned and went to open the door for her. "Well aren't you such a gentlewoman!" we both laughed. "Well I would do anything for such a gorgeous woman." We were just staring at each other getting lost in each other's eyes with huge smiles on our faces. Until a voice had to break us out of our spell.

"So does that include me?" That was definitely not Spencer's voice. "Oh hey Tay, whats up?" I was starting getting a little irritated with her. I just wanted to spend the day with my girlfriend! "Um nothing much what are you guys doing?" I took a glance at Spencer and found out that I wasn't the only one that was getting annoyed. "Actually Spencer and I were going to the beach." Taylor's smile got a little bigger and that glint was back in her eyes.

"Wow sounds like fun, do you mind if I come with? I don't want to intrude or anything but it's just that my house is so boring! And you guys are like the only cool people in this school. " Taylor gave me such a beautiful smile and combined her pleading eyes I was a wreak. Why am I getting so soft? "Um I guess." Her face brightened and she gave me a tight hug. "Thanks Ash."

She jumped into my Porsche and I sat down in the drivers seat. I looked at Spencer and saw that she was shooting daggers at Taylor through the rearview mirror when she was buckling herself up. After Spencer moved her eyes off the rearview mirror I mouthed sorry to her and she just shrugged her shoulders in response. I grabbed her hand that was resting in her lap and kissed it and then intertwined our fingers. I finally got a little smile from her and her notorious head tilt. I am so lucky to have such an understanding girlfriend. Just as I was about to reach over and kiss her an irritated voice stopped me.

"How about we get a move on, I'm not getting any younger!" I rolled my eyes and started the car with my unoccupied hand. After a few minutes of awkward silence, we arrived to the beach and all three of us jumped out of the car. Taylor stretched out her arms and I couldn't help but check her out. I don't know if I saw it right but I could have sworn she winked at me.

"So Spencer and I are going to hang out under the pier. Do you want to hang out with us or do your own thing?" I was praying that she would take the second option because honestly I don't think I could stay around her any longer. Every time she's around us all I want to do is figure her out, which takes me away from thinking about Spencer, which is definitely not good. "Um I think I'll go scope out some hotties. You two have fun and I'll call you later!" She gave me a quick hug and gave Spencer a wave then walked away.

"Ash, that girl is so weird!" I turned to Spencer and nodded. Spencer couldn't have spoken truer words. "I know baby, but right know it's just you and me and I want to take full advantage of this time" We walked to our special spot together hand in hand. When we got there we just sat there together; Spencer between my legs and my cheek resting on head while her head was lying on chest. "I love you Ash." She murmured. "I love you too Spencer." I whispered in her ear. This is how it's supposed to be. Forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thanks for the reviews! I apologize for the length but because I already typed this out I really couldn't add to too much but I'm trying! Enjoy and please review!_**

It was finally the weekend! After spending a whole week with clingy Taylor I was so ready to relax with my girlfriend. I didn't want to see anyone else well except Jamie cause she's awesome and she lives with Spencer. Currently, Spencer and I are at her house just snuggling on the couch watching our favorite show The Simpsons!

"Guys can you all come to the living room for a family meeting!" Paula screamed. Good thing we were already there because there was no way I was moving I was way to comfy. Everyone came piling in and sat down interrupting Spencer and me time. "Okay guys I know this is really short notice and all but there's a family reunion in Ohio on Tuesday. The whole Carlin gang will be there including some of my family. You kids will miss a week of school but you're all smart so you guys can just make it up. And I think it's time we take a vacation!"

Paula kept talking about it and everyone was getting so excited about seeing their old home again, while I was just thinking about how hard it was going to be living a week without my baby. But something Paula said interrupted my thoughts.

"Um Ashley, I know Spencer won't have any fun in Ohio without you so would you like to join us?" I couldn't believe my ears; Paula Carlin just invited me to a Carlin family reunion. I didn't think that would happen in a million years!

"Wow Mrs. C I would love to come to Ohio with you guys. Thank you so much for the invite!" After I agreed to come Spencer jumped on me and had a huge smile on her face; I knew I was definitely mirroring it.

"Oh my gosh I'm sitting next to Ashley on the plane!" Jamie yelled and run over to hug me. Everyone started leaving the living room so I whispered in Jamie's ear. "I wonder if I'm going to attract any other Carlin girls?" I guess Spencer heard me because she started laughing. "Remember baby, the only Carlin girl you want to be attracting is me!"

We ran up to Spencer's room and started packing Spencer's stuff since we were leaving on Monday. After we were done with a big chunk of Spencer's packing we went to my house to get me started since I was such a slow packer.

"So Spence do you want to help me pack or just turn in early." I winked at her and hoped she would pick the second option because I knew if we didn't do anything tonight I would have to wait a whole week before I got some. "Well I guess we could get up early and pack." I really think I corrupted Spencer but I definitely wasn't complaining! I ran to Spencer and picked her up and carried her all the way to my bed. This was going to be a long night!


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thank you readers and reviewers I really appreciate you! This chapter is longer so I hope you like that! Enjoy and please review they make my day! _**

It was already Monday and we were at the airport waiting for our plane. I still couldn't believe that I was going to meet Spencer's whole family. I wonder how they are going to act towards us. Spencer told me last night that she wants to tell everyone that I'm her girlfriend. I was shocked but also ecstatic, Spencer has been amazing and I couldn't ask for more. It means so such that she doesn't want to hide me and instead wants to show me off.

Spencer was sitting on my lap listening to her ipod while I was just gazing at her. "Baby what's wrong is there something on my face?" I laughed and leaned up to kiss her. "No baby your perfect." She just tilted her head and smiled at me. Her smile always gives me butterflies.

We heard that our flight was boarding so we all got out of the uncomfortable chairs minus Spencer. When we all got on the plane and walked to our seats, I sat down in the middle while Spencer got the window seat and Jamie got the aisle.

"So Spence, tell me what to expect at this reunion." She turned to me and gave me a huge smile. Spencer loves talking about her family and her hometown. I knew family means a lot to her.

"Well my dad has three brothers that are coming. Joe he's from Washington. Also James who lives in Ohio and Teddy who's from Pittsburg. Um Joe has 3 kids named Mark, Andrew and Julie. James has 2 kids Stephanie and Steven. And Teddy isn't married." My eyes widened at all the names. "Wow that's a lot of cousins you have Spence." Spencer smiled and laughed. "Yeah and that's only my dad's side! My mom has 3 sisters Mary, Diana, and Alice. Mary is from Idaho, Diana is from Utah and Alice is from New York. They all have kids, but I don't know how many Alice has. My mom doesn't really talk to her and Alice usually doesn't come to family events but I guess she's making an exception this time. Mary told my mom that they recently moved but she didn't tell us where. Yeah so those people are definitely going to be there. "

I was starting to get nervous; I knew Mr. C was cool about me dating his daughter but what about all the other family? "Don't worry baby, all of my family will love you! Look at Jamie, she's practically trying to steal you from me." We both laughed. Jamie didn't know what was happening because she was too busy listening to her ipod and bobbing her head.

The flight was nice; there weren't too many crying babies so Spencer fell asleep on my left shoulder while Jamie occupied my right. I also fell asleep with my head on Spencer's head. I was woken up by the pilot saying we arrived in Ohio. I woke up the 2 sisters that fell asleep on me and we got off the plane and went to collect our luggage. I decided to pack light but I still had more suitcases than anyone else in the Carlin family.

We caught a taxi and drove to Spencer's old house in Ohio since they decided not to sell it when they came out to LA. I stepped out of the taxi and just stared at the house. It was a beautiful farmhouse with a stable on the side.

Spencer ran up to the stable and started petting a horse that was occupying it. I walked over to her and put my arms around her waist. "Who is this Spence?" Spencer was so caught up in gazing at the horse. "This is my horse Rio." Spencer was so gentle with the horse, I knew that Rio meant so much to her. "Wow baby he's beautiful." Spencer snapped out of the trance and smiled at me.

"Yeah he is. Well ready to see our room?" She wiggled her eyebrows. I just laughed because I knew nothing would happen but followed her into the house anyway.

Spencer's room was amazing, it was smaller than the one she has in LA but it was covered in horse racing medals and pictures of all her friends. It was like she was a whole different person in Ohio than she was in LA. "I can't wait till you meet all my friends and I can give you the grand tour of Ohio!"

I was still looking at all the pictures on her wall and one caught my eye. It was a picture of Spencer and a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. The boy was kissing Spencer's cheek and Spencer was smiling with her arms wrapped around him. Spencer didn't notice that I was looking at that picture so she just came up and hugged me. "Yeah baby I cant wait either." I finally responded with my eyes still on the picture. I knew from that moment Ohio was definitely going to be interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy and please review they mean a lot! _**

Today was the family reunion and to say I was nervous would be an understatement. Spencer kept telling me that everything would be fine and that everyone was going to love me. It's funny because I should be comforting her, since she is going to come out to her whole family. But I guess her comforting me was a distraction for her so it helped her as well.

Mr. C still also left a car here with the house so we all got ready and drove to his brother's house where the reunion was held. When we arrived to the house I looked at the quaint little house, which matched most of the houses in Ohio. The adorable house had this huge colorful banner hanging off the roof that said family reunion! Spencer grabbed my hand and gave me a huge smile. I knew everything was going to work out because I was with Spencer, my angel.

"Spencer before we go in there remember that I love you so much and nothing will ever change that." Spencer kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear. "I love you too and I will always love you." What Spencer just said to me gave me confidence and I finally felt ready to face her family.

We all walked inside and I was surprised to see so many people. I looked around and of course I saw the one girl that I thought I wouldn't see for a whole week standing in the middle of the living room talking to a little girl.

She spotted me and came running, she hugged me tight and gave Spencer a little hug. "Taylor what are you doing here?" I had to ask her since it was such a shock to me. "Well it turns out that Spencer and I are cousins can you believe that?" Wow! Taylor and my Spencer are related. "Spencer's mom and my mom Alice are sisters!" I turned to Spencer and she had a shocked expression on her face that I was probably mirroring

Some lady started walking towards us that looked a little like Paula. "Taylor who are these lovely girls?" She almost had the same voice as Paula. "Um mom this Spencer, Paula's daughter and her girlfriend Ashley." Taylor's mom just smiled at us.

"Oh Taylor you must be ecstatic to have a gay cousin! Taylor just came out to us a couple weeks ago when we moved to LA. She said she had the biggest crush on one girl at her school." There are hundreds of girls at our school it couldn't be me right?

"MOM!" Taylor started blushing. "Um mom Spencer, Ash, and I all go to the same school." Taylor's mom started looking at me and was smiling. "Oh really that's interesting. Well I'll leave you girls alone. Its nice to finally meet my niece."

She walked away and Taylor was still blushing. I wonder who Taylor has a crush on. "Spencer, is that you?" Some guy yelled at Spencer. "Um baby I'm going to go see some of my family I'll be back in few okay." I really didn't want Spencer to leave me with Taylor but I couldn't tell her to stay with me since this reunion was all about family.

"Okay baby but be back soon!" She smiled and went into to the large crowd to greet the guy that yelled out. "So Ash you want to go for a walk?" Taylor asked me. I knew Spencer was going to be talking for a while and it wasn't like I had anything better to do since I didn't really know anyone yet. "Alright lets go." What a reunion this turned out to be.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey readers I am so glad this story is getting you guys so passionate! Even if all the passion comes from hating Taylor! I love your reviews, they just make me want to post more so please leave me some of those amazing reviews! Enjoy and Happy Valentines Day! _**

Taylor and I were walking around in the backyard, which was enormous. There was the usual barn and swing set which Taylor ran to. "Come on Ash push me!" I walked to the swing set and gave Taylor a hard push.

"Come on Ash use all those muscles." I just laughed and pushed her a little bit harder. After a few more pushes she was going pretty high and then she suddenly jumped off. She landed pretty far but landed on her ass. I started laughing and Taylor was just sitting there pouting.

"Ashy help me up please!" I gave her a weird look. The only person that can call me Ashy is Spencer. I gave her my hand and she pulled me down on top of her. She started laughing and that made me laugh. She was kind of cute when she was laughed.

She stopped and I was just staring into her big emerald eyes. She started licking her lips and that just knocked me back into the real world.

I jumped off of Taylor and started looking around. I didn't want people to get the wrong idea about me and ruin my relationship with Spencer. "Um maybe we should go back inside." I could tell Taylor didn't want to go back but I was missing Spencer and Taylor was getting too strange for me.

"Aww does Ash miss her girlfriend." I instantly started smiling at the mention of Spencer. "Yes I do! And I am not ashamed to admit it!" Taylor gave me a look and then asked me question.

"So how long have you guys been together?" I thought back to that day when I first kissed her. "Its almost been a year." I said proudly.

We walked back inside and I spotted Spencer holding a baby. I told Taylor I would see her later and walked over to my love. "Aww who's this little guy?" Spencer looked at me with a shocked expression, which I admit freaked me out a little. "Our kid Ash, don't you remember those long nine months that you had to take care of me?" She couldn't keep a straight face anymore and started laughing and I also started laughing at Spencer's lame joke.

"This is my cousin Andrew. Isn't he the cutest little thing you've ever seen?" I looked at Spencer adoringly "The second cutest little thing I've ever seen." I winked at her and she started blushing.

"Everyone come sit down for lunch!" Spencer and I walked to the dining room together and sat down. Some how Taylor also got a seat next to me. Everyone started talking to each other and Spencer grabbed my hand. I gave her a reassuring look and she smiled back at me. I knew it was time.

Spencer stood up and started talking. "Um guys can I have your attention please." Everyone got quiet and started listening to Spencer. "Thanks, alright well I just wanted to tell you all why Ashley is here today. Ashley and I are in love." I looked around the table and everyone was just smiling. "Well that's great honey you two are very cute together, can you pass the potato salad?" One of Paula's sisters said. Spencer and I just laughed, I gave her a small kiss on the cheek and everyone clapped. Wow Spencer's family is awesome!

Lunch was going really well until I felt a hand on my thigh that wasn't Spencer's.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Oh my gosh thank you so much for all the reviews! I guess I have Taylor to thank for that but first I think I need to get her a restraining order! I am so glad you guys are enjoying this story and please keep up with the reviews! Enjoy!_**

Lunch was pretty hard to get through since I had to keep pushing Taylor's hands off of me. I really don't know what she was thinking.

After lunch Spencer introduced me to her family and everyone was so sweet. It was so weird because nobody gave us dirty looks or started yelling at us. After the whole Paula fiasco I thought I was going to get murdered. I did get the 'If you break my niece's heart' threats but that was expected.

I spotted Taylor playing with a bunch of little kids. I told Spencer I would be right back and walked over to Taylor.

"Hey Taylor can we talk?" She gave me a smile and nodded her head. We walked outside to the back porch and sat down together.

"So Ash what did you want to talk about?" I gave her an 'are you kidding' me look and started talking. "Taylor I don't know what your up to, but I really love Spencer and I can't let anyone get in the middle of that. I really like you as a friend but while I'm with Spencer that's all we can be." Her eyes brightened up and she started smirking.

"What if you weren't with Spencer?" I realized I said the wrong thing. "Taylor you have to understand, Spencer will always be my love and I plan on being with her till the day I die." The smirk she was sporting just a few seconds ago disappeared and was replaced with a scowl.

"Please Tay can we just be friends?" I stuck out my hand and she was staring at it for a few seconds. She finally took my hand and shook it. "Okay Ash I'll try to just be your friend." I gave her one last smile and went to find my girlfriend.

I saw my love talking to one of her aunts so I started playing with a little girl. Her name was Julie and she had these gorgeous brown eyes. We started playing patty cake and I was getting so into I hardly heard Spencer start laughing at me. I looked at her and stuck out my tongue, the little girl started laughing at me too. What is it with everyone laughing at me? After the game was over I gave the girl a hug and she ran back to her little cousins.

"I didn't know you play patty cake." Spencer was still laughing. "Yeah I forgot to tell you Spence, I was like the patty cake champion in first grade." She started laughing harder, which just made my heart swell.

The reunion finally ended, we went back to the house and everyone was exhausted. Spencer and I got to share a room but we had to leave the door open.

We were just lying in bed talking about the reunion. "Spence I really like your family." She was laying her head on my chest. "They really like you too!" She leaned up and kissed me softly. "Well that's a relief. I still can't believe Taylor's your cousin." Spencer stayed quiet for a little bit I knew she didn't want to talk about her.

"I know what a small world. But anyway I can't wait till you meet my friends tomorrow there going to love you too." I was scared to meet Spencer's friends, Debbie probably spread some lies about Spencer and told everyone Spencer's gay. I wasn't really scared for myself; I was more scared for Spencer. I just hope that they're not all as stupid as Debbie.

"Yeah I hope so." Spencer yawned, and that made me sleepy. "Well good night baby, sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite." Spencer giggled.

"You too baby! I love you!" Spencer cuddled up with me and I gave her a long kiss. "I love you too baby, forever." We instantly fell asleep dreaming about each other.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!_**

Spencer woke me up extra early this morning so I could get ready to see her old friends. Today is the day I've been dreading, even more than the reunion. Spencer was smiling the whole morning and I was just feeling anxious.

"Hey Ash do you want to bring Taylor with us? She is my cousin after all so I guess I should try and be nice." I thought back to the reunion and how I wanted to be friends with her.

"Um okay I'll call her and see if she's not doing anything." I walked up to Spencer's room and called Taylor. "Hey Tay." I could tell she just woke up because she had the same sleepy voice as Spencer. "Hey Ash what's up?" I knew she was smiling.

"Um I was wondering if you wanted to come with Spencer and I to see her old friends." I was kind of glad that Spencer suggested this since I didn't want to be the only person there that didn't know anyone except Spencer.

"Sure that sounds like fun and there's nothing else to do in Ohio". Now I was a little more relaxed about seeing Spencer's friends. If Spencer's friends were being all weird to me I could talk to Taylor. "Alright awesome, were all going to meet up at Madison Lake State Park at around one." I could hear Taylor grabbing a piece of paper. "Ok I think I know where that is. I'll meet you there!" Taylor responded in her sweet tone, which surprisingly didn't have any slyness in it. "Sweet see you later Tay." This conversation needed to end since I was missing Spencer too much! "Bye Ash!"

I hung up and went back down to see Spencer. I crept up behind her and snaked my arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Oh yeah Ash right there." She tilted her head to give me better access to her gorgeous neck. I made my mark and went for her lips. It was getting pretty heated but then of course someone had to interrupt us.

"Spencer just because you have Ash doesn't mean you have to flaunt it." I turned to see Jamie standing there glaring at Spencer. "Hey Jamie you ready to go?" Spencer asked oblivious to the glare. "Oh sweet little J's coming with us?" I walked over and put my arm around Jamie's shoulders.

"Yeah Jamie and I have the same friends since Ohio is so small." We left the house and just walked to the park since it was so close to the house. Spencer and Jamie spotted their friends and ran towards them. I stayed behind to look at them. I saw the guy from the picture that was now hugging Spencer, which lasted a little too long for my liking. I also saw a bunch of girls that looked like cheerleaders and a few preppy guys. Spencer waved me over and I practically dragged myself over to her. I put my arm around her waist while she introduced me

"Guys, I want you all to meet my girlfriend Ashley." Everyone had a shocked expression on their faces. I glanced at the guy that was in the picture and he looked like someone just ran over his puppy. "Oh wow Debbie told us you had a hot girlfriend but we didn't think it was true. We thought she was lying since she was so jealous of you. But now that we know it's true that's just sick!" Some random blonde girl said.

No one knew what to say; I knew these people were going to be like this. After meeting Debby I wasn't so comfortable with the Ohio crowd.

Everyone just went back to what they were doing and acted like Spencer wasn't even there. How can anyone be so mean to Spencer? She was so excited about seeing everyone again but now she just looked crushed and no one cared.

I grabbed Spencer and just held her. I knew Spencer wanted to go home so I told Jamie we were leaving and told her to tell Taylor not to come. I put my arm around Spencer's shoulder and she cuddled into me while we walked back to the house. I heard her sniffle a few times and that just made my heart break. She shouldn't cry over those people she used to call friends. They just aren't worth her tears.


	14. Chapter 14

**_I am so glad you guys are enjoying this story! Thank you so much for the reviews, I enjoy reading them as much as you guys enjoy this story! Please review and Enjoy!_**

When we got home Spencer was still crying. I carried her up to her room and laid her down on her bed. After I got her settled I laid down next to her and pulled her closer to me.

Spencer's friends are idiots for hurting such an amazing person. After a few minutes I heard Spencer start snoring lightly, so I tucked her in, gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and went downstairs.

Paula was sitting in the living room drinking some coffee. I went into the kitchen and grabbed myself a cup of the addicting liquid and then went into the living room to sit down next to her. Paula gave me a small smile and we just sat there in silence.

"Paula your family was amazing but Ohio is just terrible." She started laughing. "That's what I thought too. That's one of the reasons why I wanted to move. When we came back I went to visit some of my old friends and they were just so dreadful. Ashley you opened my eyes and I thank you for that. My family is my first priority and I will never turn my back on them, including you."

I was just ecstatic that Paula said all that too me. I gave her a hug and she actually hugged me back like a real mom would. I thought she would be the best person to talk to about our terrible morning. "We went to the park today to see some of Spencer's friends. Spencer was just so happy to see them again but when she told them she was gay they just turned their backs on her. And because of those so-called friends, Spencer was crying her eyes out." Paula nodded like she knew that was going to happen.

"I never really liked her friends, they all thought they were so extraordinary. But I thought they were just punks. I never really knew what Spencer and Jamie saw in them. I'm just glad you're here Ashley to help her." I gave her a nose-crinkling smile and just hugged her again.

I went back upstairs to check on my baby. She was still sleeping so I just decided to join her. I was woken up by soft kisses being placed on face. I opened my eyes to see my gorgeous angel.

I smiled at her and pulled her down on top of me. She placed her head on my chest and intertwined our legs. "I can't believe I was friends with such jerks, and I can't believe I cried so much over them. I don't even need them, all I need is you."

I placed my finger under her chin and lifted her head up to give her a long heated kiss. "I will always take care of you Spencer. And I can't believe you were friends with such jerks either!" I finally got her to laugh and it sounded so good. I hate it when my angel cries.

I heard the doorbell ring and Spencer and I got up to see who it was. Spencer opened the door and the boy from the picture was standing there. "Jessie what are you doing here?" Spencer asked harshly. I could tell the boy was nervous by how he was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um Spencer I just came to tell you that I don't mind that you switched teams." Spencer looked stunned. "Wow really Jessie, because when I told everyone down at the park you didn't say anything there." I didn't like this Jessie guy. Paula was right he is a total punk.

"Well I'm sorry for that but you know how they all are. My rep would totally be trashed if I said anything in front of them."

I was going to hurt this guy but Spencer beat me to it and slapped the boy and then shut the door in his face.

"What a jerk!" Spencer and I said at the same time. We both laughed and then she walked the short distance between us to come over and hug me. I could tell Spencer just didn't care about her stupid friends anymore and I was so proud of her. "I still have that tour to give you." Spencer whispered.

I just wanted to spend some time with Spencer. I think that's what we need some Spashley time. "I can't wait." I squeezed her tighter and kissed the top of her head.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hey readers! Here is the next chapter! I'm going up to Vancouver to check out the caldron and everything so it's going to be a couple days until a update again. So until then Enjoy!_**

There was only two more days until we left Ohio. I didn't know if I was really going to miss it. I loved Spencer's family but Spencer's friends just kind of ruined it for me.

Spencer's family and I were eating a light breakfast just talking about what were going to do today. "I was just going to give Ashley my special tour of Ohio." Spencer said. "Oh can I come?" Jamie asked with excitement. She probably wanted to get out the house since she didn't really have anywhere to go anymore. "Uh no Jamie, its just for Ashley and I." Jamie started pouting. I wanted to take her but I didn't want to get on Spencer's bad side.

"Jamie why don't you hangout with your friends today." Arthur asked. "No way those guys are jerks. I'll just hangout with Glen I guess." Glen shrugged. "Okay if you want to watch a bunch of guys playing basketball." Jamie shuddered. "Mom you want to hangout today?" Paula laughed and patted Jamie's hand. "Always the last choice but I'll accept. We can have a mother daughter day!" I laughed and patted Jamie on the back. "Have fun!" She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Alright Ash lets get out of here." I grabbed her hand and we walked to the car, Spencer ran to the driver's side. "Um Spence do you know how to drive?" I actually never have seen her drive since I always drive everywhere. "Yes I'm just a little rusty since your always taking me around."

We got in the car and Spencer drove to this little diner called Tommy's Diner. We walked inside and I immediately noticed the fifties motif, with pictures of Elvis, Marilyn Monroe, and James Dean everywhere. There were sparkly red vinyl booths and when I looked down I saw the black and white checkered tiled floor and of course there were pink neon signs on the walls. I instantly fell in love with the place.

"Hey Spencer good to see ya." The guy behind the counter greeted Spencer. "Hey Tommy! I missed your food so much that I just had to come back here." Tommy laughed and came over to give Spencer a bear hug. "Of course you did. Well sit anywhere you like and I'll bring out two of the usuals."

Spencer and I sat in a small red booth next to a window. "Wow Spence I love this place!" She gave me a stunning smile and grabbed my hands that were resting on the table. "Just wait till you try the food."

After a few minutes Tommy arrived with 2 huge plates of food. The plate contained pancakes and corned beef hash with a poached egg on the top. I looked at Spencer and she gave me a small smile and dug in. I also dug in and I was just amazed with the food. I finished the whole plate while Spencer just ate half.

"Alright well I'm stuffed let's get out of here." I said and then paid the bill like usual, which Spencer still gives me grief about and we walked back to the car.

When we got inside the car Spencer told me close my eyes and keep them closed till she said I could open them. I love forceful Spencer. After a few minutes Spencer finally stopped the car and helped me get out. She said I could open my eyes and when I did I was just amazed. We were on a cliff and when you looked out you could see all these rolling hills.

"I used to come out here all the time when I needed to think. I didn't have the beach where I could run off to so I had to find this spot." I gave Spencer a hug and whispered in her ear. "This place is amazing, even better than the beach." Spencer laughed and I just held her while looking out at the gorgeous hills. We just sat there for hours talking while entertaining each other. Spencer just changed my view on Ohio. I will definitely miss it.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hey readers I'm back! Vancouver was beautiful and so busy! Here is the next chapter Enjoy and please review!_**

It was our last full day in Ohio and I had to admit I was pretty sad. Spencer acted liked she didn't really care but I knew she would miss Ohio as much as me or even more.

Spencer, Jamie, and I were at Graeters Ice Cream Shop, which was pretty famous here in Ohio. Spencer and I both got mint chocolate chip while Jamie got black raspberry chip.

I took a lick of the ice cream and I fell in love. After taking a few more licks I took a glance towards Spencer and she looked like she was lost in her thoughts. I grabbed Spencer's free hand and she just gave me her signature smile and head tilt.

"So what do you guys want to do tonight?" I asked the two girls trying to distract Spencer from her thoughts. "Um we can go to the park, watch a movie, or go to a club." Spencer said.

"Oh I want to go clubbing!" Jamie started jumping up and down. I shook my head. "Well I want to go the park." I really didn't want to go to the park but I didn't want Spencer to bump in to her old friends. "I'll be fine, lets go to Club Morgan." I loved how Spencer could just read my mind.

"Yay that's my favorite one!" Spencer gave Jamie a weird look. "That's the only club you've been to Jamie." Jamie stated pouting and I just had to hug her. "Its alright Jamie I still love you." Jamie gave me a sweet smile. "But Ash loves me more!" Spencer said and grabbed me. We all just laughed and I kept holding Spencer. I really just wanted a drama free night but I doubted that would happen.

The three of us arrived at Club Morgan and it was packed. I told Jamie and Spencer to find a booth while I got the drinks. The bartender was pretty generous today so he didn't even ask for my ID.

After getting the girl's favorite drinks, I went to find the Carlin girls. I spotted them in the corner booth and set down the drinks and slid in next to Spencer. She kissed me on the cheek and said thanks. "Lets get this party started!" Jamie yelled. We laughed and decided it was time to dance.

Fall for you by second hand serenade started playing. I put my arms around Spencer's waist and she put her arms around my neck. I started singing the lyrics in her ear. "_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again Don't make me change my mind Or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true Because a girl like you is impossible to find You're impossible to find_." When I stopped singing, I pulled back to look at Spencer. She pulled me into such a passionate kiss right on the dance floor.

I heard voices so I pulled back to look around. Of course I saw all of Spencer's friends glaring at us. One of the girls stated walking up to me and got in my face. "This club isn't for your kind of people. You guys disgust me."

I was ready to punch her lights out but Spencer pulled my arms back and shook her head. "I can't believe I was friends with you Spencer. Were you checking us all out in the locker-roo-." That girl couldn't finish her sentence because Jamie punched her right in her jaw. "Don't you ever talk to my sister like that!" Wow I didn't know Jamie could pack such a punch. The girl was bleeding and I think she even spit out a few teeth.

I grabbed Spencer's hand and we walked out of the club. When we got home Spencer gave Jamie a tight hug. "Thank you so much Jamie." Jamie pulled back and smiled. "No one talks crap about my sister!" Spencer gave Jamie one more hug and we went to our rooms to get ready to go to sleep.

"Remind me to never mess with Jamie." I said to Spencer but she just laughed. "Thank you Ashley for stopping when I told you to." I walked to her and gave her hug. "Well that just shows you how whipped I am." She started laughing again. "I love you Ash." I squeezed her tighter. "I love you too Spence." I was so happy that Spencer was laughing and not worrying about what her stupid friends said. What a night this turned out to be!


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hey readers! Thank you so much for reading! But I really missed some of my reviewers! Here is the next chapter, Enjoy and please review! _**

We were finally back home and I couldn't be happier. I missed the beach and my house and even my little sister. Spencer wanted me to stay at her house for a little while but I thought I should make sure my house was still standing.

When I walked in I caught Kyla and Aiden on the couch making out. "That was definitely not the first thing I wanted to see when I came home." Kyla jumped off Aiden and came over to give me a hug. I stepped back. "You don't get to touch me until you wash your hands." Kyla rolled her eyes but walked to the kitchen to wash her hands.

Aiden was still on the couch with a nervous look in his eyes. "Um welcome back Ash. Hey could you hand me my shirt right by your feet." I glared at him but walked over to give him his shirt, I was so sick of his seeing his body. He grabbed it quickly and put it on. "Thanks!" He said and then came over to give me a hug."Your welcome! Now get out of my house." I knew he didn't want to argue with me so he waved at me and walked out.

Kyla came out of the kitchen and gave me hug. "Hey where did Aiden go?" Kyla asked while looking around. "He had to check on his dog but he told me to tell you bye." Kyla gave me a confused look. "Aiden doesn't have a dog." I just shrugged and went to my room. I really didn't want to deal with Aiden and Kyla drama.

Right when I got inside my room I just dropped down on my cozy gigantic bed. I was lying there relaxing but of course my phone had to ring. "Speak." I didn't bother looking at the caller ID. "Well hello to you too Ash!" Why did you have to wake me up? "Oh hey Taylor what's up?" I asked with a sleepy voice so she could tell I was tired.

"Well that's better! So are you back from boring town yet?" Guess she really wanted to chat. "Yeah I came back today, what about you?" I really didn't care about her answer. "Yeah I've been back since yesterday, so glad to be back!" For once I agree with her.

"Well that's great me too. Well Tay I was going to take a nap so did you want to tell me or ask me something?" I was really in no mood to chitchat. "Oh yeah well it turns out that at the reunion my mom and Spencer's mom made mends. So I'm going to Spencer's house tomorrow for dinner and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" I was planning to go to my girlfriend's house anyway. "Um alright sure, I bet Spencer was going to ask me anyway." Taylor laughed. "Okay great! I'll see you tomorrow Ash!" I hung up and then I started wondering why she invited me.

My phone rang again and I made sure to check the caller ID this time. "Hey baby what's up?" It took Spencer a few seconds to answer me back. "Wow Ash your up? I thought you would've been taking a nap." My baby knows me so well. "Yeah I was about to but I rather talk to you." I love to charm my girl.

"You are just the sweetest! Well I was just calling to tell you that tomorrow night m-" I cut her off before she could tell me the story again. "Your mom's sister is going to come to over for dinner." Oh my gosh Ash you never told me you were psychic!" She got all excited and that made me laugh so hard. "Haha no Taylor told me and invited me." I could just see Spencer's confused face. "Wait my cousin invited my girlfriend to come to my house?" I could tell Spencer wasn't too happy about that. "Yeah isn't that weird!" I was just laughing. "Yeah that is and you told her yes?" I immediately stopped laughing. "Well yeah because I knew you were going to invite me anyway." Spencer just huffed. "Alright whatever." I really did not like that tone.

"Wait Spence don't be mad. I said yes because I wanted to see you!" Even though I couldn't see her I knew she had a little smile forming on her face. "I know and I was going to invite you. Well I'll just see you tomorrow then." I really didn't want to end the conversation there.

"Do you want to hang out before dinner?" I knew I said the right words. "Sure baby I would love that!" Yay! I made Spencer happy again! "Perfect! I'll pick you up tomorrow morning, I love you!" I had that big cheesy smile on my face that usually forms when I'm talking to Spencer. "Can't wait till tomorrow! I love you too!" I think I'm going to have an interesting day tomorrow. But right now all I want to do is sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Aww where did my reviewers go? I appreciate the readers but I would really love some reviews! So this post is in Spencer's POV so Enjoy and please review! **_

I woke up to the sound of my mobile going off. "Hello." I answered groggily. "Spence are you sleeping? Do you know what time it is missy?" I turned to my clock and saw that it was already 11. "Oh my gosh Ash I never wake up this late. Where are you?" I could hear Ashley laughing because she knows I hate waking up too late.

"I am currently in my car waiting for your cute little behind." I started laughing. "I'll be out in 15 minutes, do you want to come inside or stay in your car?" It took Ashley a few minutes to answer. "I'll come inside." She hung up and I heard the doorbell ring a few minutes later.

I ran downstairs to open my front door and I was met with Ashley holding a single rose. "A beautiful rose for a beautiful lady." I had a full-blown smile on my face that Ashley immediately mirrored. I put my hands around her neck and pulled her into a searing kiss. Ash pushed me forward until my back hit the wall and put her hands on the wall to corner me in. I felt something vibrating on my leg and I heard Ashley sigh. She gave me a sorry look and answered it.

"Hello." I was so close to Ashley so I could hear everything. "Hey Ash its Taylor, I am so excited for tonight!" I glared at Ashley. "Uh yeah me too. Taylor I'm kind of busy right now." I heard Taylor sigh and I had a little smirk on my face. "Oh so does that mean we can't hang out before dinner?" Ashley kept giving me apologetic looks throughout the conversation and I kind of felt bad for her. Taylor was her friend and I just had to try and accept that.

"Sorry Tay I'm spending the day with Spencer." I heard Taylor chuckle. "Oh of course, okay well see you tonight!" I was so happy that conversation was over. "Okay bye." After Ashley closed her phone I gave Ashley a reassuring smile to show her that I wasn't mad with her.

"I'm going to go get ready." I gave her a small peck and went to my room. When I came back I saw Ashley on the couch playing video games with Glen. "I am going to pulverized you Glen!" I couldn't help but laugh. Ashley was so cute focusing on the game and unconsciously sticking out her tongue. "Ha I beat you Glen! I am the master bow down to me! Oh hey sweetie ready to go?" I had to run over there and gave her a big kiss Ashley was just too adorable. I heard Glen whine in the background. "Okay I'm ready lets go."

We went to our favorite beach and had an amazing lunch there that Ashley prepared. After lunch we went to our special spot on the beach and just laid there with Ashley holding me. The weather was beautiful and the beach wasn't even that busy. Everything was perfect and nothing and no one could ruin it.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Wow! You guys really pleasantly surprised me! Thank you so much and I would love if you could keep the reviews coming! This is the first part of the dinner and it's in Spencer's POV again. Enjoy! _**

It was already 5:00 so we decided it was time to leave the beach. Ashley and I walked hand in hand back to the car, and when we arrived to the car she opened the door for me. When she got in the car she immediately grabbed my hand and I thought it was time to give her the 'you are so overdoing it' look.

She looked down bashfully but she never let go of my hand. Of course inside I totally loved it. I loved when Ashley would get clingy and protective over me. We got close to my house and I started getting a nervous feeling. I guess Ashley could sense it because she gave my hand a little squeeze. I instantly felt better but the nervous feeling never left me.

We went inside the house with our hands intertwined. When we walked inside the living room and I immediately saw Taylor. She was wearing a form fitting black t-shirt and the shortest jean miniskirt I have ever seen. Aunt Alice was dressed much more conservative, wearing a pair of black slacks and a red sweater. My mom and my aunt were in the corner laughing and didn't even notice us come in, but of course Taylor did. I saw her eyes light right up when she saw Ashley. She ran over to us and gave Ashley a tight hug and then turned to me and gave me a friendly hug.

"Hey guys! I am so glad you're here, I was so bored!" Taylor said while secretly checking out Ashley. She better cool it or I am so going to knock her out. "Yeah I know how boring parents can be." Ashley answered for us. "I'm going to go say hi to dad" I turned to Ashley and grabbed the back of her neck and brought her into a passionate kiss. I know it was evil of me to rub it in Taylor's face but I just had to.

When I was walking towards the kitchen I could feel Taylor's glare on my back and heard Ashley say wow. I smiled and gave my dad a kiss on the cheek. "Hey honey! Your just in time to taste." I loved tasting dads cooking so he made me the official taster. "Wow dad you totally outdid yourself this time!" He gave me the biggest smile. "You always say that about my cooking."

Ashley snuck up behind me and put her arms around my waist and gave me a kiss on my shoulder. "Yum Mr. C I love your lamb chops!" He gave Ashley a warm smile. "I made them just for you!" My dad and Ashley had the best relationship mostly because my dad trusted Ashley. He knew that Ashley always put me first and my dad loved that about her. Also he was happy that Ashley couldn't knock me up.

"Alright girls, dinner is ready and it is time to eat!" We walked into the dinning room and sat down. Taylor came running up to sit on the other side of Ashley. I knew Jamie was going to be pist, because whenever Ashley comes to my house for dinner I sit on the left side of Ashley and Jamie always sits on the right.

I heard Jamie come down the stairs and I started smiling. "Okay I know you're my cousin and all that but you're in my seat." Jamie glared at Taylor. "Al, come sit next to me honey." Dad always had to ruin the drama. Jamie pouted and stomped off to sit next to dad. I was also pouting because I wanted someone to blow up on Taylor. "Are you okay baby?" Ash gave me her concerned look and grabbed my hand. I smiled and tilted my head. "Of course baby."

We started eating and Taylor and Ash started talking about music. Taylor was so flirtatious when she was talking with Ashley. I saw her put her hand on Ashley's arm and laugh at everything Ash was saying. I was getting so annoyed with her and when I looked around the table I saw Jamie was too. The night was only beginning and Taylor better watch out because I am so ready to fight for my woman.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Thank you so much for the reviews! Let me just say you guys are doing an excellent job with the reviewing! Keep it up! So I think many of you will like this chapter! So Enjoy!**_

I was getting so tired with Taylor. Mr. C made an amazing dinner and every time I tried to devour it Taylor kept bugging me. Doesn't she get that I'm really not interested in the conversation were having? I thought rolling my eyes whenever she opened her mouth would help but I guess she just thought it was cute since she was always giggling when ever I did it. Spencer and Jamie were just glaring at their cousin the whole time. It just didn't feel right when my two favorite Carlin girls aren't surrounding me during dinnertime.

The uncomfortable dinner was finally over and I thought some Spashley time was definitely needed right now so I grabbed Spencer's hand and tried to get her upstairs but a voice stopped us.

"Hey guys what are you going?" I sighed and turned to Taylor. "Uh Spencer wanted to show me something in her room." She gave me a sly smile. "I bet she did, but are you really going to leave me with the rents?" She started pouting the same darn pout that Spencer gives me. That darn Carlin pout! "I guess we can play a game upstairs." Spencer glared at me and I knew I said the wrong thing. But Taylor's eyes lit up. At least I was making one Carlin girl happy even if it wasn't the one I wanted to please.

We got to Spencer's room and Spencer and I sat on her bed while Taylor sat on Spencer's desk. "Lets play truth or dare!" I was so dreading that. I really don't have good luck with that game.

"Spencer, truth or dare?" Spencer gave Taylor a hard stare and then answered. "Truth" Spencer said in a stone cold voice. "Do you have feelings for any girls in our school other than Ashley?" It didn't even take Spencer a second. "No" Spencer answered without any hesitation. I had a huge smile on my face.

"Ashley truth or dare?" Taylor asked me "Dare." I always choose dare, its like an Ashley law. Maybe that's why I have bad luck with truth or dare. "Ashley I dare you to kiss me." My mouth hung open, I was stunned that she had the guts to say that in front of my girlfriend.

I turned to look at Spencer and saw that she was turning red with rage. Before I knew it she got up and slapped that grin right off of Taylor's face. I saw Taylor was pulling her fist back so I jumped in front of Spencer and was met with Taylor's fist. "Oh my gosh!" Two voices said at the same time. I fell to the floor covering my eye. "Look what you did to my baby!" Spencer yelled and knelled down to check out my injury. I guess the bad luck streak goes on.

"If you just let her kiss me none of this would of happened!" I couldn't take their bickering anymore. "Both of you shut up!" I got off the floor with my hand still covering my eye. "I love Spencer! She will always be my love! So please just back off Taylor!" Taylor gave me a heartbreaking look but then quickly recovered. "Fine Ashley but just watch out. Your not the only one with eyes for Spencer." Taylor walked out and left Spencer and I more confused then we have ever been.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey readers! I am so loving all the reviews thank you so much for them! Here is a longer chapter to show my appreciation! So Enjoy and please keep on reviewing!**_

It was Sunday afternoon and I was just lying in my bed thinking about what Taylor said. I left Spencer's house early this morning so I could come home and think. I just couldn't forget what Taylor said to us. Anyone with eyes could see how beautiful Spencer is, but just the way Taylor said it made my skin crawl.

I heard pounding on my door so I grudgingly got out of bed and walked over to let the person in. "What do you want Ky?" her joyful expression turned into a gloomy one and I instantly felt bad. "Sorry Kyla, I just have a lot on my mind right now." She had a concerned look on her face. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shrugged and walked back to my bed while Kyla followed.

"Do you know anyone else that likes Spencer?" I blurted out. "Uh Yeah, definitely you, me, Aide-." I cut her off. "No not like that. I mean like the way I like Spencer." She raised her hand up to her chin. "Nope I don't think so. Why are you so worried?" I told her about everything that happened last night.

"Oh so that's why you came home with a black eye, I just thought Spencer got a little too rough with you." I grabbed a pillow off my bed and hit her with it. She ran to my door but stopped and turned around to face me. "Don't worry Ash, even if someone else has a crush on Spencer Its not like she's ever going to leave you. She's in love you!" Kyla left me with a huge smile on my face. That's right, why I am I worrying about this so much.

My phone ringing interrupted my happy thoughts. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was a blocked number. "Hello?" I hope this isn't some creeper. "Ashley we need to talk." The voice was raspy and cold but I could still recognize it. "What do you want?" I was really in no mood to talk to her. "Just meet me at Debbie's Diner in 20 minutes." She didn't give me a chance to respond, but I couldn't because I was too stunned that she called me. She left me with two questions. What does she want and should I really go meet the girl that caused me so much trouble?

I walked into the diner and saw the girl I decided to meet sitting in one of the corner booths. I walked up to her but she didn't see me because she was looking out of the window. "What do you want Madison?" She turned around and pointed to the seat across from her.

"Ashley I called you here to confess. I'm not who you think I am." I gave her a suspicious look. "So you're not that girl that likes to ruin everyone and hurts them for who they are?" She gave me a pleading look. "I am so sorry that my friends took it that far. I had no idea they beat you!" I gave her a 'are you kidding me?' look "I had 2 broken ribs and a broken leg. And after your little friends beat me they said it was a special gift from you!" She gasped and sat there with a shocked look on her face. "I never told them to do that to you Ashley! You were my friend once. And I'm sorry that I hurt you." I couldn't believe this girl.

"You know people say when someone torments you they have a guilty conscience. So Madison, why do you feel so guilty?" I saw a few tears in her eyes and I was starting to feel a little bad for her. "I would pick on you Ashley because I was jealous of you. You have the perfect life. Your out and proud, there's no one putting pressure on you, and you have real friends that love you for who you are. But the biggest reason I'm jealous of you is because you have Spencer." Wait Madison wanted my girlfriend?

This was just too much for me so I started getting up but Madison grabbed my hand. "Why can't you just be happy with Taylor? She is so in love with you and I'm in love with Spencer." I was getting angry so I thought it was time to leave but I said one last thing to Madison. "I will never leave Spencer! I love her and she loves me so just back off because you're just wasting your time and so is Taylor!"

I walked out of the diner and jumped in my car. I knew exactly where I had to go. I got to Spencer's house in record time and started knocking on the door furiously. My angel quickly opened the door. I grabbed her face and kissed her hard. She was surprised first but relaxed and started kissing me back. I gently pulled back but not before giving her one last peck.

"Spencer I love you so much and nothing will ever change that." Spencer had her cute concerned look on her face. "Baby I love you too! And I will love you forever don't you ever forget that! I kissed her again but this time with more passion we made it to her bedroom without breaking the kiss. No girl will ever come between us because Spencer and I are golden.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hey readers! I am so sorry that I haven't been posting but golf season is here, which takes up all my time and I don't want to give you guys a chapter I don't feel good about. But anyway here the next chapter Enjoy and please review!**_

Spencer and I were cuddled up in her bed. She had her head on my chest and I had my arms around her. When we cuddle we always start talking about some random topic. The topic at this moment was the future.

"So Spence where do you see yourself in 10 years?" I could see she had her eyes closed but I knew she was awake. "Well I haven't thought that far ahead. But I'm thinking I want to be a social worker just like my father or a teacher. I want to have 2 kids, one girl and one boy. I want a cute warm house right on the beach. And of course be married to you!" That just made my heart flutter. I leaned down and gave her a languid passionate kiss. I held her tighter and she just sighed.

"What about you Ash?" I didn't really have to think about that since I've actually been thinking about the future a lot. "Um I want to be a music producer but I am not going to be like those people that work crazy hours. I want to come home and play with my 2 kids." Spencer beamed at that. "I want that house on the beach but I also want a big backyard for the kids. Oh yeah and be married to this blonde, blue eyed hottie." Spencer turned in my arms and pressed her lips on mine softly. "That sounds perfect Ash. But that hottie better be me!" I kissed her tenderly. "Of course baby."

We just relaxed for the rest of the day but what Madison said to me this morning was stuck in my head. I didn't know if I should tell Spencer or not. They do say honesty is the best policy. After we were got dressed and went down stairs for some fuel and now we were sitting on the couch with her head on my shoulder watching TV.

"So baby guess who I saw this morning?" I could tell she was more interested in the Real World. "Who?" She mumbled a few seconds later. "Madison." That really got her attention. "The Madison that you hate so much?" I just nodded my head. "What the heck did she want?" I didn't know how the phrase this. "Um well she told me that I should just be happy with Taylor and that I should stay away from you." I could see she was getting really angry now. "Why would she say that?" I didn't want to say it but I might as well tell Spencer the whole story. "She said that she's in love with you."

Spencer just broke out laughing and I had a confused look on my face. "Haha baby you're so funny. You almost got me there!" I had a blank look on my face. "Spence I wasn't joking." Her smile dropped and it was replaced with a frown. A look of realization suddenly crossed her face. "That's why she would always come to my room when she was here to talk to Glen. And she would always give me a little smile in the hallway. Oh! And I forgot to tell you but I saw Taylor and Madison talking during lunch." I remember seeing that too but I thought they were just talking about cheerleading or something.

"Do you think those two planned this?" I asked, "They probably did, but it was a waste of their time because those two will never break us up." Spencer grabbed my hand and kissed it. I gave her my nose-crinkling smile and gave her tender kiss. There little plan backfired because Spencer and I just got stronger.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hey readers! Thank you so much for the reviews and reading! Here is the next chapter Enjoy and please keep up with the reviews! **_

Spencer and I were so furious at Madison, so we thought it was time for us to create our own little plan. We arrived to school the next day and I gave Spencer a good luck kiss before we got out of the car. I looked around and spotted Madison watching us. I nodded at Spencer and she knew that is was time to put our plan into action.

"Spencer I'm so sorry I was drunk and that girl didn't mean anything!" I screamed just so to make sure Madison heard everything.

"I don't care! You broke my heart Ash!" Right on cue Spencer started her crocodile tears and I discreetly looked over at Madison. She was on the edge of the bench watching are every move. "Spencer I'm so sorry please believe me!" Spencer sniffled a few times. "I can't do this anymore."

Spencer ran off and just like we planned and of course just like we thought Madison ran after her. While I was standing there I started thinking about how Spencer would handle Madison, but a voice interrupted my thoughts. "What was that all about?" I turned around to see Taylor grinning at me with her eyebrows raised.

"I got drunk, slept with another girl, and Spencer caught me." I didn't know if I convinced Taylor with the peculiar look she was giving me. "So that means your single now?" I totally forgot about how Taylor would react when she heard Spencer and I fight.

"Um I don't know. I hope not." Her sly cocky grin was making its way back onto her face. "Well Ash, if Spencer is out of the picture what's holding you back?" Why does this girl have to be so stubborn? "Spencer is not out of the picture! I am going to get her back." Taylor was looking at something else so I turned my head to find out what she was looking at.

I saw Madison and Spencer walking back to her table with both of them smiling. I knew that was all part of the plan but I couldn't help but feel jealous. "Good luck with getting her back Ash. You know how to reach me." I just kept staring at my enemy and girlfriend chatting and laughing with each other. Spencer spotted me and gave me a subtle wink. She was doing her part so why couldn't I do mine?

I texted Spencer and told her to meet me in my car. I was sitting there for a couple minutes bouncing my leg up and down while waiting for Spencer. She finally came five minutes later. When She got in the car I grabbed the back of her neck and crashed my lips with hers. I started kissing all the way down to her jaw and neck. "Mine." I mumbled while nipping at her neck.

She grabbed my face and forced me to look at her. "Aww baby is that was this is about. Don't be jealous of Madison. I wanted to hurl every time I heard her voice. She has nothing on you. I love you and only you!" I had the biggest smile on my face and kissed her tenderly. "I love you too Spence. And I'll try to remember that this is just a set up. And I have full trust in you baby." I got a huge smile out her and a passionate kiss. Everything felt perfect, and it would have been if that person didn't just see everything that happened in the car.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey readers I'm here with a quick update! So please Enjoy and review! **_

After Spencer and I spent some quality time in the car we ran back to school just making it before the bell rung. We decided to go forward with the plan and I tried to put my jealousy aside, which is very hard task for me to do.

I made it to my first class and thought it was a great time to take a nap since we were watching a movie. Before I could put my head down my phone started vibrating. It was a text from Taylor that said, "I know that you and Spencer are just setting up Madison." I couldn't believe that Taylor found out. How does that girl find out everything?

I tried to play it cool when I responded. "I don't know what your talking about Taylor. Spencer broke up with me." She turned to look at me and gave me a 'are you kidding me' look. I guess she's smarter than she looks. My phone started vibrating again. "Wow, I didn't know that when people break up they still make out in cars." I knew I should have went somewhere. But no I had to stay in the school parking lot where we were visible.

The bell rung and I tried to get out of the classroom but Taylor grabbed my arm. "Not so fast Ash. I think we need to talk." Her stupid grin was plastered on her face. I knew the wheels were turning in her head.

We walked to the parking lot and got in my car. "Wow Ash, two girls in this car today and its only 2nd period." I sighed; I was so not in the mood for this right now. "What do you want Taylor?" She gave me her signature smirk, which was starting to really irritate me. "I'm not sure if you know this or not but Madison and I have developed a friendship. And I think it is my duty to tell her that she is being set up." Who knew that Taylor could be so conniving? "Taylor why are you doing this?"

That stupid sly grin never left her face. "I think if you took me out then I could just simply forget everything I know." Taylor had to make everything so hard! "I'll think about it Taylor." Her smirk turned into a smile. "Okay Ash you have till the end of the day to give me an answer." I just nodded because I knew I had to talk to Spencer first. "Bye hottie!" She kissed my cheek and left my car. I leaned back in my car seat and just groaned. I wanted to get back at Madison but was it worth risking my relationship with Spencer?


	25. Chapter 25

**_I am so sorry that is this chapter is so short but the next one will be longer! Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers! _**

I knew that I had to tell Spencer about Taylor blackmailing me. So I texted her and told her to come and meet me in one of the empty classrooms before 5th period. I got there and little early so I sat on the teacher's desk and waited for Spencer.

She walked inside and instantly wrapped her arms around me. "Ash I hate not being around you. And eating lunch with those fake people." I hugged her tighter. "Me too Spence. Have you ever realized how boring Kyla and Aiden are?" She gave me her angelic laugh.

"So baby don't take this the wrong way, you know I love to see you. But why did you tell me to come here?" I was dreading this part. "Well your cousin heard our little fight this morning and thought that since we broke up I would take her out. I told her that I was going to get you back and she just laughed and walked away. Then she saw us in the car when we were making out and figured out that we are just setting up Madison. So she told me, if I don't take her out then she's going to inform Madison about our little plan." Spencer just gave me a blank stare. But then a few seconds later she moved up to sit on my lap and gave me a loving kiss.

She pulled back slightly. "Ash, I think you should go out with Taylo-." I tried to interrupt her back she put her finger to my lips to stop me. "As I was saying. Go out with Taylor and have a good time. Taylor doesn't have to mess up our plans she can just make everything more realistic. And don't worry baby I trust you with all my heart." I grabbed her chin and gave her the most passionate kiss that I could muster up.

I heard the bell ring so I gently pulled back. Spencer gave me her adorable pout but I knew I couldn't let my baby be late for her class. So I gently pushed Spencer out of the room and waited a couple minutes before I left. While I was waiting I couldn't help but think how weird it was going to be to go out with Taylor. I got the green light from Spencer but I still felt queasy about the whole thing.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey readers! Here is the next chapter so Enjoy and please leave those amazing reviews!**_

_**I walked out of class and saw Taylor leaning against my locker wearing a smug look on her face. "There's the girl I've been waiting forever for!" I just rolled my eyes. "So where are we going on our fabulous date Ash?" I gave her a pointed look.**_

"Why do assume that I'm taking you out?" Her stupid sly smile just got wider. "Because I know you so well Ashy! So I'll be ready at 6, pick me up at my house." She quickly kissed my cheek but I grabbed her wrist before she could walk away.

"How about we start our date right now?" I really didn't want to spend more time then I had to with Taylor. But if I agreed to pick her up at her house, Taylor's mom might see me and tell Paula. I so did not want to face Paula after she hears that I took another girl out. "But how am I going to get all pretty for you?" Taylor said looking down at her plain white low v-neck and tight jeans. "You always look beautiful Taylor." I mentally cringed after I said those words. I think this was the first time I've ever seen Taylor blush. "Alright Ash since your so adamant about starting our date early lets go." She grabbed my hand and dragged me to my car.

While we were walking to my car I caught a glimpse of Spencer. She mouthed me good luck and blew me a kiss. I didn't get to respond because Taylor kept pulling me away from the school and to my car. We drove to my house, which was pretty hard when you have to move Taylor's hands off your body every few seconds. But I did have some practice since Spencer's hands like to wander every so often.

"Wow Ash I love your house!" I just mumbled thanks and went straight to my room. Of course Taylor had to follow. "So what do you want to do?" I asked the bored girl sitting on my bed. "What do you and Spencer usually do?" She asked with her signature smile. I just sighed and sat down on my couch while resting my eyes. A few minutes later I felt a weight on my lap and my eyes instantly opened. Before I had any time to react my door opened.

"Ashley you and Spencer better be fully cloth-." She stopped her sentence when she saw Taylor sitting on my lap. "Your not Spencer." I finally got some sense knocked into me and I lifted Taylor off my lap. "Hey Ky!" Kyla looked back and forth at Taylor and I with a shocked expression on her face. "Ash can I talk to you in my room please." I followed Kyla, happy that I could spend a few minutes away from Taylor. "Ash what the heck are you doing?" I sat Kyla down and told her everything in a condensed version.

"Wow Ash, you're doing all this just to get back at Madison?" I looked down and started feeling ashamed. "I didn't know it was going to be this hard Ky. What do I do?" She started rubbing her chin. "Well all I can tell you to do is be careful. I wouldn't get to close to Taylor." I nodded my head and walked back to my room mentally preparing myself for the night ahead and storing Kyla's advice in the back of my head.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hey readers! This is a longer post which in my opinion was long overdue! So Enjoy and please leave your fantastic reviews!**_

When I entered my room Taylor was waiting for me on my couch. Her classic sly grin was replaced with a genuine, warm smile. "Are you ready to go Taylor?" She just nodded and followed me down the stairs. The car ride was different this time. Taylor kept her hands to herself and just stared out of the window. I decided to take Taylor for dinner at this small Italian restaurant that I heard great things about.

When Taylor saw the restaurant her eyes lit up. "Wow Ash! How did you know I love Italian food?" I gave her a small smile. "Lucky guess." We walked in and I immediately noticed how busy it was. Thank goodness I made reservations. We got to our table a few minutes later and fell into an easy conversation. "So do you usually take Spencer here?" "Um no, actually this is the first time I've been here." Taylor gave me that warm smile again. "That's cool. It was a really nice choice Ash." I gave her my nose-crinkling smile. "Thanks Tay."

Our food came a few seconds later, which was amazing. "Ash you have to try my fettuccine!" She rolled some on her fork and held it out in front of my face. I opened my mouth and she gently put it in. I was caught up gazing in her incredible green eyes. Taylor was the first one to break up our staring contest. "It's amazing isn't it?" I snapped out of the trance and nodded my head. We finished eating our dinner and shared a tiramisu for dessert. "I am so stuffed Ash!" I patted my belly. "Me too! That was amazing!" She nodded lost in thought while I was finishing paying the check. "So what's next?" I thought for a moment. "How about we dance this off?" She gave me a dazzling smile and nodded.

We decided to go to Grays, which was also crazy packed. We got right on the dance floor and started dancing. Her back was to my front and my hands were on her hips while her arm was around my neck. She started grinding into me and we just got lost in the music until I felt Taylor get pushed into me. "What the heck?" Taylor yelled. I looked over her shoulder and saw Jamie looking furious. Of course out of all the people we could bump into it had to be Jamie.

I grabbed Jamie's hand and took her to one of the open booths. "Ash you better explain to me what the hell is going on!" Jamie screeched at me. Taylor told me that she was going to the washroom, so I informed Jamie about the whole plan on getting back at Madison and how Taylor got involved. "So Spencer just let you go out with Taylor?" I nodded. "Wow Spencer must really trust you because she hates Taylor and jealously and her really don't mix." Jamie just made me feel guiltier. "I know Jamie but its all part of the plan." She gave me a pointed look. "It better be Ash. Just please don't hurt my sister." I looked at Taylor with a serious expression on my face.

"Jamie I love your sister more than anything. She's made me the happiest person alive and when it comes to protecting your sister or being right. I'll be wrong ever single time." She scooted closer to me and gave me a tight hug. "That's why I love you so much Ashley Davies." After a few seconds I heard a throat being cleared and saw that Taylor was waiting for me. "Alright little J, I think Taylor and I are heading out." I gave Jamie another hug and Taylor gave her cousin a little wave.

The car ride was silent again and whenever I looked over at Taylor I could see that she was in deep thought. I parked my car in her driveway and we sat in silence for a couple minutes. Taylor was first to break the silence. "You know I thought I had a chance with you. But what you told Jamie just crushed that thought. You're like the girl of my dreams Ash, but I guess sadly that's all your ever going to be to me, a dream. Spencer better hold on to you or she's going to be the stupidest person on the planet." Taylor gave me chaste kiss on the lips and walked out of my car.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hey readers! I'm so glad it's the weekend and to celebrate the weekend here is an update! So Enjoy and please keep leave those wonderful reviews! **_

When I got home after the 'date' I went right to bed. I was so exhausted from everything. But I was relived to know that Taylor is going to back off and I knew I could believe her because her voice held so much conviction.

When I woke up I just sat in my bed thinking if it was really worth it to setup Madison. Was it really worth it to out her to the whole school? She's been nothing but mean to me and she's after my girlfriend but it's not like if I out her she's going to stop liking Spencer. I came to the conclusion that Spencer is making me a big softy.

I arrived at my girlfriend's house and saw her waiting outside for me. "What's a pretty little girl like you doing standing all alone?" Spencer giggled and decided to play along. "Well I was waiting for my girlfriend but I dunno where she is." She said while turning her head to look both directions. "Well I can always give a hottie like you a ride." Spencer looked down and blushed. "I think I'll take you up on that offer."

After Spencer got in and got settled in my car, I grabbed the back of her neck and captured her lips in a fiery kiss. She pulled back when we both needed air and leaned her forehead against mine. "I missed that. Why didn't you call me last night?" I opened my eyes and got lost in her blue orbs. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry I was just so tired." Spencer raised her eyebrow. "Did Taylor tucker you out?' Spencer said while laughing. "Yeah but I really missed you Spence. I kind of wanted to talk to you about 'mission get back at Madison'." I said using finger quotes. Spencer gave me a questioning look.

"It's just that if we out Madison to the school what do we gain from it? Madison is still going to like you and she's going to hate us even more. So what do you think?" Spencer had a thinking expression on her face. After a few seconds she lunged forward and crashed her lips with mine. "I think I turned you into a big softy!" We both chuckled and I drove to school with our hands clasped together.

We arrived to school and got out of the car still holding hands. Taylor just gave me a little wave and walked away. Madison spotted us together and came running up to us. "What's going on Spencer? I thought you broke up Ashley?" Spencer looked at me and I winked at her and gave her a smile with a nose-crinkle. "Well Madison, Ashley is just so cute I couldn't stay away." Spencer said gazing at me. I pulled Spencer into a tender kiss. After we parted Madison stomped her foot and walked away. "That went well!" Spencer said and I just laughed. There was no way I could ever leave Spencer. I'm hers forever.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hey readers! I'm sorry this took so long but I'm finally on spring break! So I will get some chapters out for sure and hopefully I will be able to write more chapters! So for now Enjoy this chapter and please review!**_

It was finally lunchtime and I was so ready to eat. I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast this morning because I woke up so late. I'm not really one to skip breakfast ever since Spencer told me how important it is.

I walked to our table and saw Spencer already sitting there listening to Aiden's probably boring story. I sat down next to her and gave her a little peck on the lips. She gave me a small grin and handed me half of her turkey and swiss sandwich. After we spilt the rest of her lunch we started listening to another hour-long story from Aiden.

This was how our lunch went everyday and I loved it. Most people think that I'm this wild child and my life is so crazy but that's all a façade. I love the ordinary things in life like eating lunch with my group of friends.

A couple minutes later I felt someone tap my shoulder and when I turned around I was met with Taylor's gloomy face. "Hey Tay what's up?' I saw a little twinkle in her eyes reappear. "Nothing much. Um can I sit with you guys?" I nodded my head and scooted closer to Spencer. "Ash I just wanted you to know how sorry I am. You and Spencer are made for each other and I was just wasting my time. Spencer I really want to say sorry to you too. You're my cousin and I should have never tried to steal Ash from you." I looked at Spencer and we had a little eye conversation. "It's okay Taylor, Ash and I forgive you and I think we should just start over." My baby is always the rational one.

After Spencer said that Taylor her eyes just got 10x brighter, and she had a full blown grin on her face. "Thank you so much!" Taylor got up and gave Spencer and I innocent hugs. The rest of our lunch period was filled with laughter. I found out Taylor is actually a cool person when she's not flirting with me.

After school I decided that Spencer and I needed a date. "Spencer get your cute little ass in my car!" She started laughing and jumped into my convertible. She grabbed my hand and we drove out of the school parking lot. Now all I have to do is figure out where to take Spencer.

I ended up taking Spencer out for dinner and helping her with one of her projects. When we finally finished I saw it was 8:00. I sadly had to tell Spencer it was time to leave. "Ash do you really have to go? Why don't you just stay here tonight?" I kissed her pouting lips. "I wish I could, but Kyla said she needed my help with something." Spencer gave me a suspicious look. "This better not be about tomorrow." Of course it was about tomorrow, since tomorrow is Valentines Day and Spencer's birthday. But I couldn't let Spencer know that. "No baby, don't worry about that. I'll see you tomorrow!" I was so glad that Valentines Day and Spencer's birthday fell on a Saturday this year. With one last kiss I was out the door.

I got in my car and immediately called Kyla. "Alright Ky I'm picking you up in 5 minutes." I sped to my house and saw Kyla waiting outside ready to go. "Alright Ash lets do this!" After about 20 minutes we ended up at Tiffanys. "Alright Ky, I want to get Spencer a really special ring. I know she hates flashy so lets get her something simple yet incredible." "Wow Ash that really narrows it down." I stuck my tongue out at her but I was so glad she was here with me. "Put that back in your mouth Ash I don't know where it's been!" I slapped Kyla's arm and went to the other side of the store looking at all the jewelry but stopped when a sales lady approached me.

"Can I help you miss?" I looked at the lady and saw that she was genuinely interested in helping me and not just wanting my commission. "Yes, I want to buy a ring for my girlfriend." The lady didn't look fazed at all. "Alright do you have any styles in mind. "Well I want something simple yet breathtaking." The lady held her hand up to her chin in a thinking expression. "I think I have just the ring for you." She went into the back and came out with the most gorgeous ring I have ever seen. It was a plain sliver band with a diamond in the middle and two sapphires on both sides of the diamond. This was definitely the ring. I got home, set my alarm, and fell asleep dreaming of my love.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Hey readers! I love being on break since I'm finally able to work on this story again! Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading! So Enjoy and please keep those lovely reviews coming!**_

When I woke up this morning I felt refreshed. Today was the day I was going to present Spencer with the promise ring and to say I was nervous would be an understatement! The promise signifies that I will marry her someday and that is a huge deal! I never thought that I would find that special someone but Spencer walked into my life and stole my heart.

I jumped out of bed once my alarm after turning off my alarm and got ready quickly so I could pick up breakfast for Spencer. When I got to Starbucks the daily line was undetectable. This was definitely a good sign that today was going to be my day. I got Spencer's favorite breakfast, a peppermint mocha and a few of her favorite doughnuts. Then I stopped at a florist to get my baby a single rose.

After all my errands were finished I got to Spencer's house and snuck up to my sweetheart's room using that trusty ladder. Spencer was still sleeping so I walked over to my baby and gave her a sweet gentle kiss. Spencer started stir in her bed and a few seconds later opened her gorgeous azure eyes.

"Happy Birthday and Valentines Day baby." Spencer gave me a small smile and leaned in to give me another kiss. "Thanks Ash! Oh my gosh you brought my breakfast baby and a beautiful rose!" Spencer jumped out of her bed and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth in record time. After she brushed, Spencer grabbed the coffee and doughnuts out of my hand but not before breathing in the sweet smell of the rose. "Thanks Ash you're the best!" I sat next to Spencer on the bed showering her with sweet kisses all over her face and neck. "Spence this is just the beginning!"

After breakfast in Spencer's room we walked downstairs. "Happy birthday Spencer!" Jamie, Glen, and Mr. and Mrs. C were standing by stairs waiting for my girl. Spencer ran downstairs and hugged everyone. Then we all ran into the dining room and filled our stomachs.

"So Ashley, we get Spencer for lunch and you get her for dinner right?" Mrs. C asked me. "Yep that sounds good with me Mrs. C!" I smiled thinking about the amazing night were going to have "Your welcome to join us Ash." I love how Paula and I get along so well now. "Thanks! But I have to take care of a few things before dinner." Spencer gave me that suspicious look again.

We finished breakfast and I figured it was time to leave. "Ash can't you come for lunch?" The birthday girl asked with her signature head tilt. "Sorry Spence I need to take care of a few things. But I will see you at 7:00!" I kissed Spencer passionately. "I love you!" I rested my hand on Spencer's waist and pulled her in for another kiss then pulled back so I could take her in my arms. "I love you too Ash." Spencer whispered in my ear. After I finally gained the strength to let go of Spencer I left her house and drove to mine to get ready.

After much priming and grooming it was almost time to pick Spencer up and was I pacing in my room. Kyla entered the room and saw my hysterical actions. "Ashley stop!" Kyla ran over and grabbed my shoulders. "Everything is going to be fine!" I looked at Kyla and she had so much sincerity in her eyes. "Your right Kyla, I'm just freaking out for nothing. I'm going to go pick up Spencer and were going to have a fantastic night!" After I finally believed what I said I gave Kyla a hug and got in my car, anxious for the night ahead.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Hey readers! I can't believe this story made it to 100 reviews! Thank you so much! I appreciate all your reviews and thank you so much for leaving them. Here is the next chapter so please Enjoy and lets try to get to 200 reviews! **_

I got to Spencer's house after a few pit stops. Still anxious I walked to her front door and waited a few seconds to calm down before I rung the doorbell. "Alright Ash, you can do this." Before I could ring the doorbell the door swung open.

"I didn't know my front door was so interesting," Jamie leaned against the doorway, a smirk on her face. "Haha very funny Jamie. So how's your valentines day going?" Alex shrugged her shoulders. "Its okay, I think I might go out later." The stairs creaking disrupted our conversation.

When I looked over I saw my beautiful angel looking amazing wearing a gorgeous dress that matched her incredible cobalt eyes. "Wow!" That's all I could say when Spencer finally reached me, she looked absolutely incredible "You too! Aww Ash you brought me roses." I finally gained control over my mind and handed Spencer a dozen red roses I picked up before I came to her house. Spencer thanked me with a short but passionate kiss. "So are you ready to go birthday girl?" Spencer laughed and nodded while grabbing her jacket and we finally left to go to our destination.

After about ten minutes Spencer asked, "Where are going baby?" I knew Spencer would ask me that question since nothing looked familiar. "Almost there baby." We finally made it to our destination fifteen minutes later with Spencer asking me the same question about five times.

After I parked the car I ran over to the passenger's side and opened the door for my love. "Oh my gosh Ash a carnival?" I looked around and all the old memories started flooding back. "Yep its are own personal carnival. My dad used to bring me here all the time and I know you love carnivals as much as I do." Spencer just kept looking around. The whole carnival had a Valentines Day theme. "Baby this is amazing!" Spencer grabbed my face and pulled me into a fiery lip lock. When we parted Spencer ran to one of the small booths. "Come on baby I want to play!" I chuckled to myself and followed the birthday girl.

The night was perfect we went on a ton of rides, filled our bellies with carnival food, and of course won loads of stuffed animals. "Oh my gosh Ash lets go on the ferris wheel!" This was the moment that I was waiting for. I checked my jacket pocket and made sure I didn't forget the most important thing of the night other than Spencer. I felt the ring in my pocket and I let out a sigh of relief.

When Spencer and I got to the top of the ferris wheel I winked at the guy who was controlling it. The ferris wheel stopped and Spencer I were just gazing at each other. I knew this was the right moment. "Spencer you are the most important person in my life. I love you so much and I know that I will love you forever. I just wanted to giv-." I was cut off by Spencer's cell phone ringing.

Spencer just tried to ignore it but the vibrating wouldn't stop. "I am so sorry Ash." I nodded and Spencer flipped her phone open. "Hello? Wait your at the hospital? Oh my gosh I'm coming right now!" I grabbed Spencer's hands. "What's wrong baby?" She turned to me with a worried look on her face. "It's Jamie, she's in the hospital!" The same worried look covered my face. "What's wrong?" Spencer hesitated for a minute. "Um I don't know the reception sucked so all I heard was Jamie and hospital." I told the guy to get us down from the ferris wheel and we ran to my car. I guess are special night had to be put on hold; right now Jamie is the most important priority.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Hey readers! Sorry to leave you with the cliff hanger but I'm here to bring you another chapter thanks to Spring Break! Your reviews just push me to write more, which I'm doing so please keep them coming! So please Enjoy and review! **_

We got to the hospital in record time. Spencer and I jumped out of the car and ran to the front desk. "I'm looking for Jamie Carlin," Spencer said to the middle-aged woman sitting behind a computer. "Are you guys family?" I could tell Spencer was getting angry so I just answered. "She's her sister." The woman nodded her head and started typing something in the computer. "Alrighty she is room 307." Before I had time to say thank you, Spencer pulled me away and we ran to Jamie's room.

When we got to her door Spencer pushed it open and ran inside. Jamie was sitting on the bed watching tv with the Carlin clan. Jamie had a bandage on her forehead, gauze on her bruised knuckles, and a black eye. "Jamie what happened?" Spencer yelled and ran to Jamie's side. "Nothing, I just went to Grays because I wanted to get out of the house and I got into a little fight." Spencer gave Jamie a pointed look.

"Jamie you have to stop fighting people. You might not be so lucky next time." Jamie looked down and nodded. "Aright gang how about we give Jamie a little time and go get some coffee!" Mr. C ushered everyone out but I stalled so I could talk to Jamie alone.

"So little J what really happened?" Jamie looked up at me and gave me a small smile. "I met a girl. I was watching her and I saw how her girlfriend was yelling at her and grabbing her. That's just not right, especially on Valentines Day; so I went over there and tried to tell the other girl to calm down. Long story short, she punched me. Her girlfriend ran to me and that just made her madder so she starting beating me up." I just stared at Jamie with a shocked expression.

"Please tell me you at least got this girl's number." Jamie gave me a sly grin and showed me a name and number written on her palm. "Wow I hope Susie was worth it." Jamie looked down for a minute and then back at me and nodded her head. I smiled and walked over to her to give her a hug. "Little J is finally growing up!" We both laughed and sat quietly for a few minutes.

"Well since you told me a secret I'll tell you one too." Jamie looked at me curiously. "I was going to give Spencer a promise ring." Jamie's eyes went huge and her mouth was hanging open. "Wow Ash, why didn't you tell me before?" I shrugged and looked down. "I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone." Jamie looked a little worried "Ash, I think you better ask my parents before you give Spencer the ring. You know how traditional they are. Even if your just giving Spencer a promise ring right now." I can't believe I forgot about that. "Your right Jamie. So do I get your permission?" Jamie started giggling. "Well I would rather have you give me that ring, but I guess I give you my permission." We started laughing and I hugged her again.

"Wow I should try and get in a fight to get that much love." I turned around to see Spencer smiling at us. "Aww come on Spence I give you a lot a love." I walked up to her and grabbed the back of her to neck to pull her into a passionate kiss. "I missed you so I came up and made sure Jamie didn't try anything." I looked at Jamie and winked "I think Jamie will be pretty busy nowadays." I looked at Jamie again and saw that she was blushing.

"Okay. So Ash did you have something you wanted to say before we were interrupted?" I looked down and tried to come up with something quick. "Yeah I was going to ask you if you wanted ice cream." Spencer gave me a suspicious look. "You're a crazy girl Ash. But I love you anyways." Spencer gave me a hug and I let out a sigh. I have to start on 'Operation talk to Spencer's parents' soon. Before my little sneaky Spencer finds out what I was really say.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Hey readers! My Spring break is sadly over so I thought I would end it with giving you wonderful readers a long chapter! So I hope you Enjoy it and please review!**_

I was now in the car giving Spencer a ride home from the hospital. She fell asleep and started snoring; it was the cutest thing ever. I got to her house a few minutes later and I didn't know how to wake her up. I stroked her peaceful face with my knuckles and she started to stir. "Baby were here." I whispered. "Don't wanna move." Spencer said with her eyes still closed.

I knew she wasn't going to move so I did the only thing I could think of doing. I carried her. I knew I didn't have enough energy to make it up the stairs so I gently laid her down on the couch. I ran up to her room and grabbed her pillow and comforter. When I got down to the living room I could hear Spencer snoring again. I started snickering and covered her with the comforter and I gently put the pillow behind her head. I left her other present on the coffee table and left.

When I got home, I saw Kyla sitting on the couch watching some movie and eating a pint of Ben and Jerry's. I snuck up behind her and grabbed her. "Ahhh!" She yelled so loud that I had to cover my ears. "Ashley! What the heck is your problem?" I couldn't stop laughing her face was priceless! I wiped my eyes and told her to sit down.

"So is there going to be another future Davies in the family?" Kyla asked me with a raised eyebrow. I sighed and told her about our hectic night. "Wow Ash, that sucks! I am so sorry." I just shrugged. "Its alright Ky. I think before I ask Spencer I should ask the rents first." Kyla gasped and smacked her forehead.

"Oh my gosh Ash! I totally forgot about Spencer's parents." I rested my hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Ky its okay, my future sis in law reminded me." I winked and Kyla just laughed and shook her head. "So Ash what are you going to do?" "I don't know Ky. I just need some sleep" I gave Kyla a hug and passed out on my warm inviting bed.

When I woke up this morning I knew I had to ask Spencer's parents soon, and by soon I meant today. I sent Spencer the customary good morning text and jumped out of my bed. While I was picking out my outfit, Kyla burst through my door.

"Ashy I need a favor!" I turned around to see she was sporting a huge grin. "Okay first of all no one calls me that except Spencer and what are you so excited about?" Kyla is perky in the morning but never this perky. "Well I wanted to surprise Aiden today so could you please drop me off?" Kyla was giving me her big puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I said with a sigh, Spencer made me such a huge softy. Kyla ran to me and gave me a huge hug. "Thanks Ash!" I pushed her out of my room so she could go get dressed. I wanted to get to Spencer's house as soon as I could. "Yeah yeah, but you need your license! I am no one's Chauffeur!" Kyla walked out but not before saying. "Except Spencer's!" I had to agree with her on that.

I finished getting ready and dragged Kyla with me. The whole car ride I was shaking. I kept thinking could I really do this? "Ash calm down! You are going to be fine, its not like you haven't met Spencer's parents before. They love you!" I took Kyla's speech in consideration, she was right they do love me. I finally stopped shaking and got my confidence back. "Thanks Ky, I really needed that. Now get out of my car!" Kyla jumped out and gave me a little wave.

I got to Spencer's house and took a deep breath. "I can do this. I can do this." I kept repeating to myself. When I finally got to the door it took me at least 5 minutes for me to just knock on it. Spencer opened it and greeted me with a huge smile. "Hey Ash I didn't know you were coming over!" I grabbed her waist to pull her into me and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. During the kiss I could feel all my uneasy feelings being washed away. Spencer is the only person that can fully calm me.

"Wow Ash, are you okay?" I smiled and gave her a small peck. "Of course, I've just wanted to do that all day. And to tell you I love you!" Spencer started beaming and leaned in for another kiss while wrapping her arms around my neck. After a few minutes I knew I had to stop or I wouldn't get anything done.

"Baby as much as I'm enjoying this I really need to talk to your parents." Spencer pulled back and gave me the strangest look. "Wow way to be a mood killer Ash." I laughed and grabbed Spencer again, I needed her close to me. "I know baby I'm sorry I just really need to talk to your parents are they around?" Spencer gave me a funny look and pointed inside.

"Yeah I think there in the living room. But before you see them I just wanted to thank you for that beautiful bracelet. I loved it so much and I still have to give you your Valentines Day gift baby." I smiled thrilled that she liked the heart link bracelet with a heart tag that had forever engraved on the heart. I picked up the bracelet from Tiffanys along with the ring since there were two important occasions to celebrate.

I gave Spencer one last kiss and then walked into the house, hung up my jacket and walked into the living room. I saw Spencer's parents curled up on the couch watching tv. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Carlin." They both turned their heads with strange looks on their faces. "Hey Ashley are you okay?" Paula asked me surprised that I stopped to say hello. "Um yeah I just wanted to talk to you about somethi-" My phone started ringing. I looked at the screen and saw it was Kyla. "I am so sorry its Ky."

I walked out of the room and answered my phone. "You have the worst timing Kyla." I heard sniffling on her end. "Ash can you come and pick me up?" I knew something was really wrong. "Ya Ky I'm on my way." I ran out of the house and drove as fast as I could to Kyla.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Hey readers! Sorry for the delay but the week was busy! But here is a little Sunday treat so Enjoy and please review!**_

When I got to Aiden's house, I ran to the door and started banging on it. When the door finally opened, I saw Kyla's tear-stained face. I immediately grabbed Kyla and gave her hug to try and comfort her.

"Ky, What happened?" She just shook her head and continued to sob on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Aiden walking down the stairs wearing a guilty expression on his face. I ran towards him and grabbed him by his collar. "What the hell did you do to my sister?" While I was waiting for him to talk something caught my eye, someone's undergarments that were way to slutty to be Kyla's.

I was filled with so much rage that I couldn't help myself but punch him. Aiden fell to the ground and I kept kicking him. "Ash stop!" Kyla grabbed me and tried to pull me away after seeing that I might seriously hurt him. Before Kyla could drag me to my car I told Aiden, "Stay the hell away from my sister!" I grabbed Kyla's hand and pulled her to my car.

"Ash, what happened back there?" I turned to Kyla and just started bursting into tears. "I don't know Ky. I just lost control. I trusted him to take care of you and he just betrayed me." Kyla scoffed. "Well how do you think I feel Ash? I caught him in bed with some naked blonde girl." She started crying again and her head fell in my lap. "Kyla that's not the only reason why I lost it." Of course my phone had to interrupt me, I saw that Spencer was calling me.

"Hey Spence" Kyla tried to get up but I gently pushed her head back down and started running my fingers through her hair. I heard her sigh and knew that the simple gesture was really helping her. "Ash are you still there?" I totally forgot that I was talking to Spencer. "Yeah. Sorry Spencer, its just Kyla really needs me right now." I looked down at Kyla and I could still hear her sobbing softly. "Yeah no problem. Just call me whenever you have time." My Spencer is always so understanding. "Of course. Love you Spence." I am so lucky to have such an amazing girlfriend. "I love you too Ash."

When I looked down I saw Kyla looking up at me. "Ash, I'm so sorry I took you away when you were going to talk to Spencer's parents." I gave her an incredulous look. "Kyla don't apologize! I'm really glad you called me and I'm sorry I let my temper get the best of me. But you're my little sis and I will always protect you." Kyla grabbed me and squeezed me a little to tight. "Um Ky, I cant breathe!" Kyla's grip loosened but she was still hanging on.

"Thank you so much Ash for being here for me. I know I don't say this enough but I love you." I smiled and tried not to get all girly about this. "Alright Ky this is getting a little too mushy for me. But I love you too." Kyla gave me smile and I knew she felt a little better. I started the car and drove away from the cheater that better stay away from my family. I guess asking Spencer's parents will have to wait for now.

When I got home Kyla ran to her room and I went to my room to call Spencer. Spencer picked up right away. "Hey Ash! Is everything okay?" I took a deep breath before telling Spencer everything. "Wow! I can't believe Aiden would do that. I thought he loved Kyla." I scoffed. "Yeah that's what I thought. But this isn't the first time he's hurt this family." I mumbled hoping that Spencer wouldn't actually hear that. "What did you say Ash?" Oops better cover my tracks. "I said he hurt my family. Anyway what's going on with you Love?" I tried changing the subject. I really didn't want to talk about my Aiden right now. "Well I was hoping you could come over. Oh, by the way you left your jacket here." Crap! I left the ring in that jacket! "Oh did I? Silly me! Okay I'll see you later baby!" I didn't want to give her anytime to ask me about the ring. "Yeah can't wait Ash!" I really hope Spencer didn't see the ring. I really wanted to surprise her and make it perfect.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Hey readers! I hope you guys had a good week! Sorry updates are so slow but school and golf are kicking my butt! But I always try to have an update for you guys on Sunday so Enjoy and please review!**_

After I got off the phone with Spencer I walked over to Kyla's room to check on her. I knocked on her door softly but she didn't answer so I just let myself in. I saw my poor sister wrapped up in her blankets quietly sobbing. I quietly walked over to join her on her bed and gently held her. After her crying subsided I decided to share a secret from my past with her.

"Kyla before you moved here Aiden and I used to be pretty serious. Every Friday we had a date night but he told me his dad wanted him to go to a baseball game with him. I didn't want to be mean or anything and takeover any time he spent with his dad so I said we could just go out tomorrow. He was ecstatic and said that he would make it up to me. During one of my classes I started talking to Sean and I decided to ask him who was playing in the baseball game that evening. Sean laughed and told me it wasn't even baseball season. I was pretty pist off after that so I planned to stop by his house that evening to see why he was really blowing me off. His parent's car wasn't there but his car was so I used the spare key under the mat to let myself in and walked up to his room. I opened the door and saw him on top of some cheerleader that went to our school. I ran out of his house and didn't talk to him for like a week.

But then he approached me and told me how sorry how was and how it was such a big mistake. I told him I didn't care and he begged me to keep being his friend. He was such a nice guy and I really loved his company so I agreed. It wasn't like I was that heartbroken, I was always interested in other people especially girls. So after that he became my best friend and I thought he changed so I didn't want to worry you Kyla and tell you want he did to me. I trusted him and before you guys got serious I told him if he fucked up I will kick his ass."

I finished my long story and Kyla just quietly listened. After a few seconds Kyla grabbed me and gave me a tight hug. "Thank you for looking out for me sis." I pulled back and gave Kyla a warm smile. She's the second most important person in my life. "Well I love ya sis. So you want to go to my room and watch a movie and I think that pint of Chunky Monkey is calling our names!" Kyla giggled and nodded. "Sounds good but I am so not watching D.E.B.S again." I laughed but I was a little disappointed because I was so going to choose that movie.

After we went into my room and got comfortable I turned on my second favorite movie, Superbad. "Don't you have to go see Spencer?" Kyla questioned after a few minutes. "Kyla I told you, your more important right now and shush I'm trying to watch the movie!" Kyla laughed and laid her head down on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head and got lost in my favorite comedy.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Hey readers! Sorry I didn't update last week but I went on a little trip. But here is the next chapter so please Enjoy and review! **_

Kyla and I fell asleep before the movie was over, which was quite a rarity but we were both so exhausted. I got up earlier than usual and decided to make Kyla breakfast which consisted of frozen chocolate chip waffles and a cup of coffee.

While I was in the middle of eating that delicious breakfast, Kyla came down the stairs with sleepiness still apparent on her face. "Hey Ky Ky I made you your favorite breakfast." The sleepiness was replaced with shock since I never cook. "Wow that was really nice of you." She walked over to feel the waffles.

"Good job Ashley there warm! Your finally learning how to warm waffles." I glared at her but I started remising about that time I tried to warm waffles but of course they were still frozen. It wasn't my fault the toaster hated me!

"Yeah I'm a pro now. Anyway how are you feeling?" Kyla shrugged and took a big gulp of my famous coffee. Now coffee was something that I never screwed up. "I really don't want to talk about it anymore. It's in the past and there is really no point in bringing it up again. But what we should bring up is what you're going to tell Spencer." I sighed since I was trying to avoid this subject.

"I don't know I just really hope she didn't see the ring. I don't want her to get the wrong idea. I don't want it to scare her off." Kyla scoffed. "I don't think you could ever scare her off. She loves you so much and she knows that you wouldn't put the pressure of marriage on her. The ring just signifies commitment and I think instead of scaring her off it will just bring her closer since your promising her that she is the one." I nodded and started smiling but when I looked at Kyla I saw tears glistening in her eyes. I grabbed Kyla's hand and squeezed it to show that I will always be there for her.

"Kyla he is such an ass but at least you figured that out now rather than later. I really thought he changed but I guess that just doesn't happen for some people. You are such a beautiful person inside and out and Aiden is an idiot for not holding on to you." Kyla gave me such a touched smile and got up to give me a tight hug. "You are the sweetest person ever. Spencer has really changed you for the better." I smiled because I knew that was true.

"Alright well I have to go see my angel. Will you be alright?" Kyla nodded and sat back down to finish her breakfast. "Okay well call me if you need anything." Kyla gave me a pointed look. "Ashley I'm a big girl and stop stalling and go see your girl." I laughed and went upstairs to go get ready to see my princess.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Hey readers! Here is a little present for Mother's Day! I hope you Enjoy and please review! And I also hope you have an wondeful day spending it with your mom! **_

I made it to Spencer's house at around noon and saw that everyone was at home. I knocked and my second favorite Carlin girl opened the door. "Hey Ashley I hope you didn't chicken out or I would have to kick your ass." I laughed because I knew Jamie was full of empty threats.

"Of course not. There has just been a lot going on right now. Anyway how's it going with your girl?" Jamie's eyes lit up and I knew everything was going pretty well with the youngest Carlin. "Well were going out tonight and she said she was trying to break up with her girlfriend that night and it is definitely over between them." I gave Jamie a pat on the back. "I'm proud of you little J. If you need any pointers you have my number. And make sure you make time for your first true love." I winked at Jamie and she just laughed.

"I knew I heard my girlfriend but I couldn't believe that she was talking to my sister instead of coming to see me!" I laughed at Spencer's comment and grabbed her when she came into view to give her a long fiery kiss. "You know I'm always thinking about you love." I whispered while getting lost in her mesmerizing eyes. She smiled and crashed her lips with mine and then pulled me up to her room. "Keep it PG in there kids!"

I laughed at Jamie's comment and pushed Spencer onto her bed and straddled her waist. I leaned down and kissed her inviting creamy neck leaving a signature Davies mark.

Spencer moaned which just made me crazy and I kissed my way up to her soft plump lips. I kissed her with so much passion and my hand was sneaking down her body memorizing the feel of every inch of her magnificent body. My hand was moving to less innocent places and Spencer grabbed my wrist from moving further.

I moved my hand back safely on her waist and kissed those amazing lips one more time before moving off of Spencer. Spencer immediately snuggled up close to me and laid her head down on my chest while I stroked her silky blonde hair. I heard her sigh and I smiled remembering her telling me how much she loved when I caressed her hair. "I love you so much Ash." Spencer whispered and my heart swelled.

I wanted to give her the ring so bad but I knew I had to talk to her parents first. I decided that I needed to accomplish that today so I could finally fully give Spencer my heart. "I love you too Spencer. Forever." I closed my eyes and fell into a light sleep holding my baby close.

I slowly opened my eyes and I heard light snoring. I looked down to see a mane of blonde hair covering my chest. I smiled and slowly tried to get out of the drip grip Spencer had on me. After a few minutes I was free and Spencer was thankfully still sleeping. I walked down the stairs and spotted Spencer's parents both in the kitchen cooking together and laughing. I entered the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar.

"Well hello there Ashley." Mrs. C said with a smile and Mr. C gave me warm smile and a head nod. "Hey guys I'm glad I caught you two I wanted to finish our conversation." They nodded and gave me their full attention. "Okay well I love your daughter very much and I want to give her a promise ring. It doesn't mean were going to get married anytime soon but it means that we will someday because I know that Spencer is the one I want to be with and I am truly committed to her. So is okay if I give her the ring?" Mr. and Mrs. C had big smiles on their faces and tears glistening in their eyes.

"Of course you can give the ring to our daughter. And I so happy you came to us Ashley. You are turning into such a mature lady and I can't wait till you officially enter into our family but never forget you are always a part of it." Mr. C said and then the tears starting pour out of my eyes. I hugged them both and I felt so blessed that I had Spencer and this amazing family.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey readers! I'm so sorry I took so long to update but I thought it was time to update my other story Big Brother and now it's time to update this story! So please Enjoy and review! **

After my chat with Spencer's parents I went upstairs to wake up my sweetheart. When I walked into Spencer's room I spotted her sitting on her bed playing on her laptop. I walked over to Spencer's bed and sat down behind her to see what she was looking at. "Spencer you are so addicted to Facebook." She giggled and turned her head to give me kiss followed by a few pecks and then I pulled back. "No baby I'm addicted to Ashley kisses!" I laughed and pulled her into a longer kiss.

After we pulled back I knew it was time to give her my heart. "Baby we didn't really get to finish off our Valentine's Day so I didn't get a chance to give you your gif-" Spencer became excited and cut me off. "Oh yeah Ash! I've been waiting to give you your gift too but with everything going on with Kyla and Jamie it totally slipped my mind."

She hopped off her bed and went over to her drawer. She started rummaging through it and pulled out a little bag. She kept a huge grin on her face and handed me the bag. I smiled and pulled out the first item that was in the bag. I examined the gift and then laughed. It was a white t-shirt that read 'I am so whipped and I am proud of it!' I laughed and immediately put it on.

Spencer giggled and then ran into her closet and came out a few minutes later wearing a t-shirt that read 'My girlfriend is so whipped but that's not the only reason I love her!' I laughed when I spotted her and pulled her onto my lap. I gave her a sweet kiss while grabbing the other present in the bag. It was a long velvet box and I looked up to take a glance at Spencer. She had a nervous expression on her face but once she met my eyes her nervous expression turned into one filled with happiness and love.

I couldn't resist and pulled her into another kiss. A few seconds later Spencer pulled back and I knew she wanted me to see the gift. I slowly opened the box and immediately noticed the shining silver heart link bracelet with a small S&A engraved on each heart. "Do you like it Ashy?" I grabbed Spencer's neck and my lips collided with hers. Spencer responded and our tongues fought for dominance. She quickly relented and pushed me down onto her bed. I pulled her closer to me and moved my lips to leave a trail of kisses down her neck and then back to her mesmerizing lips.

After a few minutes I pulled back a little and looked at Spencer's slightly flushed face and dark blue eyes. "I love you so much Spencer. You are the most gorgeous person both inside and out and I think it's time that I give you your present." I whispered and then reached into my pocket without moving Spencer off of me and opened the square box.

"Spencer I know we are way too young for marriage but I want to give you this ring to show you that I am truly committed to you and I promise you that we will always be together in the future. Spencer Carlin you are it for me." Spencer moved so she was in a sitting position on her bed. She looked at the ring and then looked at me.

"Well what are you waiting for baby, aren't you going to put it on me?" I don't think I have ever had a smile as wide as I did in that moment. I gently put the diamond ring on her finger and brought her hand up to my lips placing tender kisses on it. "Ashley how are you are so amazing? You know exactly what to get me and how to make me feel so safe and loved. You make me so incredibly happy and I know that you will always keep me happy. I cannot wait to live the rest of my life with you." At this time both Spencer and I had tears streaming down our faces. I pulled her into my arms and laid us both down back onto the bed and held her close. This was how I wanted the rest of my life to be.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey readers! I am so sorry I took so long to update this story but I was focusing on my other story Big Brother but now I am back and this story is taking a front seat if you guys are still interested! So please leave some reviews telling me you are! Enjoy and sorry again for the delay! **

I spent the night at Spencer's seeing as last night got so emotional and it was impossible for me to leave. When I woke up I decided that I better check on Kyla so I got up quickly planning to say goodbye to Spencer but she had different plans and was determined to come with me.

After we got dressed which took a while with all the kisses in between, we picked up some Starbucks for breakfast and of course Kyla's latte and a bagel since I knew she hasn't eaten much after the incident. A few minutes later we made it to my house and we quietly walked up to Kyla's room.

I knocked softly but there was no answer so I slowly opened the door and saw Kyla snuggled under her covers. Spencer gave me a little push and I walked over to wake up Kyla. "Hey sis it's noon don't you think its time to get up?" I whispered and Kyla just snuggled deeper in her covers.

I got tired waiting for her to get up on her own so I whipped the covers off of her and jumped on her bed. "KYLA GET UP!" Kyla shot up off the bed and gave me a glare that even scared me a little. "What do you want Ashley? I was trying to sleep." Kyla said with all her anger dissipated and replaced with exhaustion.

I could see her eyes were still red and puffy and looked like she lost ten pounds. "Kyla don't you think it's time to get over that asshole?" Kyla scoffed. "Well how would you act if Spencer cheated on you?" I felt a pang in my chest.

If Spencer ever cheated on me I don't think I could live anymore. She is my reason for living. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to get lost in the sapphire pools that captured my heart. She leaned in close to my ear. "I would never do that to you. I love you too much." Spencer whispered and then laid a soft kiss under my ear. "Why don't you guys just get a room and leave me alone." I grabbed Kyla's wrist before she jumped back in bed. "No Ky I need you to eat. I brought you breakfast so brush your teeth and get your butt downstairs." Kyla sighed and then walked into the bathroom.

I walked downstairs with Spencer following and started to spread the cream cheese on Kyla's bagel. "I feel terrible for her. How could he do something so horrible to a person like Kyla?" I shrugged. "Well he cheated on me." I mumbled but Spencer of course caught that. "Are you serious? Why didn't you tell me?" I went to sit next to Spencer and grabbed her hands. She looked at me with anger and confusion in her eyes.

"It was a very long time ago but I was totally over it. I didn't tell you because it just wasn't important. None of my relationships before you are important to me." Spencer gave me a huge smile and then held my face in her hands, gently stroking my cheeks. I leaned in for kiss but when I heard the stairs creaking I quickly pulled away. "Just because my relationship is over doesn't mean you have to be all scared about showing affection around me."

I looked in Kyla's direction and saw that she looked a lot better. She was dressed and managed to put on a little makeup. "Come eat Ky, your coffee is freezing cold." Kyla nodded and then took a seat at the breakfast bar. "So what are you two doing today?" Kyla asked while slowly sipping her latte. "Well the three of us are going to the mall for a little shopping therapy."

Kyla nodded with a small smile and then looked at Spencer's hand. The small smile turned into a significantly larger one. "So my sister finally got the guts to give you the ring huh?" Spencer blushed and then nodded while staring at the ring sitting nicely on her finger. "I am so happy she did. But enough about me let's get you happy again!" I grinned knowing Spencer hates having the spotlight on her and was just trying to reflect the focus back on Kyla.

A few minutes later we piled into my car and off we went, everyone secretly hoping we wouldn't bump into a certain guy.


	40. Chapter 40

**_Hey Readers! Thank you so much reading and the reviews! I am so happy you guys are still reading! I hope you Enjoy this chapter and please leave those reviews! _**

"Alright kids, where to first?" I asked the two girls standing next to me. "I really don't care I just want to buy a shitload of stuff." Kyla said and then started walking into the mall with Spencer and I following. "You think she's going to be okay?" Spencer whispered in my ear while reaching down to grab my hand. "Eh she's going to be A-Okay. Just give her a few hundred bucks and we got the Kyla we all know and love back." Spencer nodded and dragged me so we could walk with Kyla.

A few hours later we decided to grab a bite at the food court. "So greasy pizza or greasy noodles?" I questioned with raised eyebrows. "I'm going to have to go with the pizza. It sounds way better than greasy noodles." Spencer said and then looked at Kyla to see what she wanted to eat. "Oh I'll eat the same." I nodded and then went to get the food.

While I was standing in line I noticed a brunette that I haven't seen in a while. "Hey Taylor!" I yelled. She turned around and gave me a small smile while walking towards me. "Hey Ash, I haven't seen you in such a long time! How's it going?" I thought about all that's happened these past few days. "It's been interesting. How are you?" Taylor's smile faltered. "Well, it's been interesting." My smile got wider and I told her about Kyla's situation while standing in line.

We finally got the pizza and I invited Taylor to eat with us. "Hey Spence, you remember your cousin Taylor right?" Spencer nodded and gave Taylor a tight smile. Spencer still thinks Taylor wants me so she's keeping up her guard. "Hey Kyla how are you?" Taylor asked and Kyla just shrugged. "Well if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here." Kyla smiled. "That actually would be great. I need a new perspective." Taylor nodded and Kyla got up while grabbing a few slices of pizza. "I'll see you at home Ash." I gave Kyla a thumbs up and waved at Taylor.

"You know Taylor has a thing for your sister right?" Spencer asked me after they left. "No she doesn't. Taylor is just being nice." Spencer rolled her eyes and bit into her pizza. "Anyway now that we're alone what should we do? I was thinking we could have a little fun in the dressing room." Spencer laughed and grabbed another slice of pizza. "Ash you know I have to get home and finish my homework. I also have a test tomorrow." I sighed. School always has to get in the way.

I scanned the crowd and saw another Carlin holding hands with a cute brunette. I jumped up and ran to the couple. "Jamie Carlin, are you cheating on me?" Jamie quickly turned around and instantly smiled when she saw me. "Hey Ash, this is my friend Susie. Susie this is my sister's girlfriend and professional jokester Ashley." Susie giggled and shook my hand. She was really cute with shoulder length brunette hair and these beautiful green eyes. "So Jam I'm here with your sis. You wanna say hi?" Jamie nodded and the three of us walked over to Spencer who was looking the other way.

"Hey Spence!" Jamie yelled right next to Spencer's ear making her jump. "Jamie what are you doing here? And who is this cutie?" Susie blushed and Jamie put her arm around her. "This is my friend Susie. Were just hanging out." Spencer gave her sister a suspicious look and then nodded. "Okay you two but come home soon Jamie you know it's a school night." It was Jamie's turn to blush. She nodded and then gave Spencer and I a hug." Before she left I grabbed her arm. "Good choice Jamie. You hang on to this one and we will definitely talk later." I whispered in her ear and then winked. Jamie nodded and gave me one last smile before she left. "Come on Spence let's go finish that homework." I grabbed Spencer's hand and gave her quick peck.

"Actually I think that homework can wait. After all that pizza I need a workout." Spencer whispered in my ear and then licked the shell of my ear. I let out a small moan and then quickly dragged her to my car. It's going to be a long night!


End file.
